La Belleza de los Sueños
by N-Cullen J-Black
Summary: Comienza un nuevo año en el Internado. Amistades y experiencias nos esperan, pero lo que sé, es que encontrare algo grande y maravilloso que me hara sentir lo que tanto he esperado. ExB/JxA/ExR y otras.Porfa lean.Escrita por Jenn y yo xD
1. Chapter 1

**LA BELLEZA DE LOS SUEÑOS**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Nana POV**_

**-Tito tito apúrate, ya estamos listas.** Dijo Jenn

**-Además tienes que llevarnos, todavía no me sé la dirección**. Dije

**-Jajaja! Mi querida Nana nunca fuiste buena mintiendo, de acuerdo las acompañare. Pero primero revisión soldados.** Dijo Tito Aro

**-Sí, señor.** Dijimos mi hermana y yo

**-Ropa** (Aro)

**-Lista** (nosotros)

**-Zapatos** (Aro)

**-Empaquetados** (nosotros)

**-Accesorios** (Aro)

**-Organizados y guardados, señor** (nosotros)

**-Ropa interior** (Aro)

**-TITO!** Gritamos Jenn (mi hermana) y yo

**-Jajaja, solo me aseguraba, bueno mis niñas están listas. Vamos entonces.**

Tito subió a su auto y nos llevo al Internado de Arte…Oops sabia se me olvidaba algo, -_fue culpa de Jenn_ (la mire disimuladamente)-

**-Yo? Claro que no Jum! Tit...** Dijo pero la interrumpí, _no me quiero ganar un sermón desde ahorita._

**-Shh… calla, bueno pero con una condición,**- Pudo ver la ansiedad en mis ojos y con eso ya sabía lo que le pediría antes de poder hablar, ya que desde que sucedió casi rogábamos, que nos contase que pasó-** y sabes cuál es hermanita Jajaja, que nos cuentes a mi Morocha **(es Elizabeth, ya la conocerán)** y a mí que paso en la salida con Robert vale?**

**-No paso nada, ayyy Manita Uissh vale.** Dijo ella. -_Ay hermanita no entiendo cómo eres tan inocente a veces, Robert esta muerto por ti y tú dices que no paso nada…Dios, hay que estar ciega para no verlo-_

Vieron ella me distrae, volviendo a la historia, mi nombre es Nana Swan tengo 17 años y…

**-Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos dorados, sus ojos son de un precioso marrón miel, tiene la piel pálida, a diferencia de…**Dijo Jenn y continúe yo

**-Ti M****anita, eres Jenn Swan tienes 17 años, ojos verdes, cabello liso castaño claro y la piel pálida.** -_Ahh se me olvidaba un DETALLITO mínimo, un novio del que todavía no me quiere contar Jum!- _

Mi hermana y yo estamos cumpliendo un sueño, desde que nacimos vivimos en Londres con nuestro Tito Aro, nos cuida, nos llevaba al Instituto de pequeñas y ahora nos ha conseguido un Internado de Arte donde estudiamos música, diseño y fotografía…-_además de otras materias, pero esas son las que mas adoramos-._

**-A mí me gusta más el diseño y algunas veces ayudo a Nana a escribir canciones para Tito, a él le gustan mucho nuestros inventos.** Dijo Jenn

Solo para que lo sepan, mi hermana y yo tenemos una conexión increíble desde que nacimos, Tito dice que es el amor y cariño que tenemos hacia la otra – _Que? Yo, a esta cosa? Jajaja, en verdad sí, la adoro más que a nada; solo a ella, Tito y a mis amigos (mi Morocha, Jake y Robert) me dolería perder, son mi familia-_ y eso nos permite casi con exactitud conocer los pensamientos que pasan nuestras mentes solo con vernos a los ojos; y por eso es que ella está completando mis pensamientos con los suyos.

Estábamos llegando al Internado y Tito aparco el auto en el estacionamiento y se volteo a vernos- _Seguramente se despedirá otra vez-_ pensé yo. (Cuando estamos estudiando aquí, él viaja a visitar a sus hermanos a Italia para no quedarse solo en el departamento donde vivimos)

**-Bueno mis niñas llegamos.** Dijo él

**-Gracias por traernos Tito, te cuidas, llamas al llegar, recuerda las medicinas, abrígate y cualquier cosa nos llamas y…** dijo Jenn pero él la interrumpió

**-Mi pequeño ****Ángel** (así es como le decimos a Jenn, es que es tan inocente), **pero no debería ser yo quien diga eso a ustedes?, vale vale se cuidan las 2, saludos a Elizabeth y aprovechen las 3 porque estaré aquí en la presentación final y siempre me impresionan, no puede ser la excepción este año.**

**-Bueno bueno bueno, mejor nos vamos sino, no respondo por futuros ronquidos en el carro,**_**-**__ Y presiento que no falta mucho para eso_- **y como dice Tito que no se haga esperar al arte.** Les dije

**-Jajaja mi traviesa ****Musa** (otro de los apodos, éste es para mí), **las recordaré cada vez que escuche el CD que me regalaron y vea las estrellas** (es algo que hacemos desde peques con él). Dijo, _la verdad a veces se pone demasiado sentimental, ya vieron de donde salió Jenn (¬¬)_

Abrazamos a Tito Aro antes de irnos y entramos al Internado de Arte -_por cierto tiene un slogan muy lindo miren: __"El futuro pertenece a aquellos que creen en la belleza de sus sueños"__ vieron,_ _de verdad se votaron con esa_- en la entrada vimos a Mike, Jessica, Lauren y Tyler, pero los esquivamos rápido, sobretodo a Mike, -_por Dios acabamos de llegar, es como muy temprano para empezar a molestar no?-_

En el campus encontramos a nuestros amigos: Elizabeth, Jacob y Robert.

A Elizabeth la conocimos un día cuando éramos pequeñas o en el caso de Jenn más pequeña -_no le digan que yo dije eso_- estábamos en un parque cerca de donde vivimos.

_**Flash back**_

Jugábamos con nuestros peluches, yo con mi león _-Leo- _y Jenn con su estrellita, cerca de nosotros estaba una flor de color azul y el centro amarillo, son los colores de mi hermana y le fascino cuando la vio, así que me llevo con ella a verla. Realmente era muy bonita, íbamos a sacarla para llevársela a Tito _-por alguna razón le gusta coleccionar cosas raras, desconozco la razón-_, pero una chica nos detuvo y nos pidió una foto de la flor con nuestros peluches. La verdad me dio mucha risa pero aceptamos, ella arreglo todo y cuando termino nos mostró la foto y Wow, se veía mágica, la estrella y el centro de la flor brillaban con el sol y los ojos de Leo que son de un color parecido al de los míos _-marrón miel, si no se acuerdan-_ se veían dorados, y todo junto era como las portadas de cuentos para leer antes de dormir_ -me gustaba leer, antes de despertarme en el mundo de los sueños-_

**- Wow mira L****eo te ves como todo un modelo.** Dije

**- ****Es muy linda, y estrellita brilla.** Dijo Manita abrazando su peluche

**- Jajaja que bueno les gusto, H****ola mi nombre es Elizabeth estoy aquí con mi papá ustedes son?** Nos dijo la chica.

Levante la vista para hablarle ya que estaba embelesada en la fotografía; tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos marrones _-más oscuros que los míos-_ con piel pálida y se veía feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro

**- Ella es Jenn**** mi Manita y yo soy Nana, también estamos aquí con nuestro Tito y estos son los modelos de tu foto, Leo y estrellita.** Dije

**- Mucho gusto Nana, J****enn. Y gracias Leo y estrellita por la foto, ha sido muy linda.** Dijo Elizabeth

**- Como aprendiste a tomar fotos?** Pregunté, en mi voz podía notarse la curiosidad.

**- Mi padre me tomaba muchas fotos desde ****muy pequeña y eran increíbles; un día cuando ya tenía más de 9 años, le pedí me enseñara y así fui hasta que al siguiente cumpleaños me regaló está cámara.** Nos contó

**- Es una linda historia.** Dijo Jenn

En ese momento tuve una idea, fui corriendo hasta la banquilla donde Tito estaba leyendo un libro, por algún motivo quería que conociera a Elizabeth, -_llámenlo sexto sentido pero algo me decía que la habíamos conocido por una razón.-_ Cuando él me vio levantó la mirada y me preguntó

**- Musa**** sucede algo? Donde está Jenn?.**

**- Ella está bien, estábamos jugando y conocimos a una amiga. Venga Tito.** Le dije

**- Y como se llama vuestra nueva amiga?** Preguntó ya relajado de saber que nos había pasado nada grave.

**- Su nombre es ****Elizabeth y le hizo una foto a Leo y estrellita con su cámara Tito.** Contesté

Llegamos donde estaban Jenn y Lizzy, ella contó otra vez la historia para él y pasamos la tarde los 4 hablando de todo un poco _-libros para dormir, colores favoritos, flores, donde vivíamos, en fin de todo un poco-_

Cuando ya se hizo tarde nos despedimos y ella se fue con su padre; desde ese día es nuestra hermana postiza y mi Morocha, además ella me contagio el amor a la fotografía y yo el de la música.

_**Fin flash back**_

**- Hola chicos.** Dijo Jenn llegando donde nuestros amigos

**- Hola Ángel como estas?** Dijo Robert rápidamente tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella. -_Así es como le decimos a ella, ya lo había mencionado,_ _solo que Robert lo hace con MUCHO más cariño Jajaja-_

Lizzy y yo cruzamos miradas cómplices y dejamos que hablaran, ya que no se veían desde hace una semana –_y eso es mucho para ellos- _

**- Manita como has crecido, creo que fueron 2 cm está vez o son las botas****?.** Me dijo Jacob alzándome en un abrazo de oso y dando vueltas -_desde que lo conocimos como amigo de Robert que es el primo de Elizabeth, nos cuida mucho sobretodo a ella y a mí, ya que Robert lo hace con Jenn-._

**- Jake... A...i...re...** Dije

**-Oops lo siento.** Dijo

**- No ****hay problema, Hola Morocha.** Salude a Elizabeth

**- Hola Musa como va todo?** Me preguntó

**- Yo diría que maravilloso, no sienten como que el día está para tomar fotos****?.** Les dije sacando mi cámara

**- Me leíste el pensamiento Musa... Así que FOTOS.** Dijo ella

Le dimos la cámara a Jake y nos sacó varias, con diferentes poses y algunas nos las tomamos los 3. Parecíamos niños en navidad pero la verdad no importaba, era divertido. Cuando llegaron Jenn y Robert también los añadimos al foco de la cámara, era como una tradición el primer día casi vaciar la memoria de éstas con fotos nuestras _-menos mal tenemos mucha xD -_

**-Chicas escucharon la noticia?** Dijo Ángel

**-Mmm no… cual Jenn?** Pregunto Morocha

**-Bueno parece que es****te año ay alumnos nuevos en el Internado. **Dijo

**-Quiénes son? Ya los viste?** Pregunte

**-Ay yo ****creo que los vi, cuando estaba buscando mi horario con Jake y ellos llegaron, Ufff los chicos son de un guapo, pero están reservados, al parecer trajeron a sus novias también.** Contó Lizzy suspirando

**-Wow 2 cosas Morocha. N°1 cuantos son? Por como lo cuentas me imagino un mont****ón; y N°2 no se te olvide que tú estas pendiente con alguien, o lo cambiaste por los chicos nuevos?.** Reí mirando a Jake y se sonrojo

**-Bueno bueno, nos desviamos.** Dijo Jenn

**-Te conviene porque después vienes tú, además no se te olvide que nos debes cierta conversación que prometiste contarnos, de una salida con…**

**-Shh…. Con ustedes a quien se le olvida algo.** Interrumpió ella.-_Mmm déjame pensar, este, no a nadie definitivamente y menos dejaremos que se te olvide hermanita xD-_

**-Que hablan chicas?** Pregunto Robert acercándose con Jacob detrás

**-De los chicos nuevos.** Respondió Jenn mirándome para que cortara el tema anterior. –_Já, tranquila, que de eso hablamos más tarde Manita -_

**-Mmm si, estaba preguntando que cuantos eran, Jake tu lo vistes esta mañana?** Pregunte

**-Si Musa son 5, 3 chicos y 2 chicas.** Dijo

**-Bueno supongo los veremos en clases, para eso el celular no? Nos comunicamos si alguien se los encuentra vale?** Dijo Lizzy

**-Vale.** Dijimos todos

Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestra primera clase, a mí junto con Lizzy y Jake nos tocaba Historia del Arte. Saludamos al Prof. José que estaba llegando, _-pobre, es simpático pero no sabe que la mayoría se queda dormido cuando habla (ósea toda la clase), menos mal se mete mucho en el tema y no se da cuenta.-_

El Prof. hizo la presentación de un alumno nuevo, cabello rubio, ojos azules y su nombre es Jasper Hale _-ahora entiendo lo de guapo Wow-_; Elizabeth esta babeando al lado mío. Rodé los ojos, esta niña como que le pagan por indiscreta.

Después de un rato sacando del trance a la DISIMULADA Morocha mía _-Jajaja tengo un truco, como estamos con Jake en esta clase ella tiene que comportarse si no, se le cae lo que ha logrado con mi Manito; pero son unos cabeza dura los 2, desde que se conocieron fue amor a primera vista y ambos creen que el otro lo rechazara si se declaran… No entiendo cómo me quejo de mi hermana y su casi novio, si tengo otro par de ciegos aquí ¬¬ -_ la clase ya estaba casi terminando y recibimos mensaje de Jenn al celular _-Nokia E71 regalo de tito para las 3-_ diciendo que en su clase de música conoció a Alice Cullen una de las chicas nuevas y que tiene la voz muy hermosa.

_**Para:**__ Nana y Lizzy_

_Chicas en mi clase esta Alice Cullen, _

_Ustedes an tenido suerte con alguno de los nuevos?_

_Ángel_

_**Para:**__ Jenn_

_La verdad si Manita estamos en Historia _

_Con__ Jasper Hale… Ahh por cierto adivina _

_Quien esta babeando al lado mío por él_

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana y Lizzy_

_Jajaja… Lizzy que horror, no te la creo_

_Pero él no está con Alice? _

_Según escuche a Jessica_

_Ángel_

Les juro tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no echarme a reír por la cara de mi Morocha al leer el mensaje, era todo un poema. Menos mal que mi Manito se sienta más atrás sino, se hubiera dado cuenta de la DISCRESION de cierta persona ¬¬.

_**Para:**__ Jenn_

_Ángel de lo que te perdiste!…Jajaja, _

_Tenias que ver la __cara de mi Morocha Wow, _

_Lástima que no pude sacar la cámara _

_Musa _

_**Para:**__ Nana y Lizzy_

_Lo siento Lizzy U.U, no fue mi intención _

_Pero después puedes repetir la cara cuando nos veamos?_

_Para reírme yo también un rato xD_

_Ángel_

_**Para:**__ Jenn_

_Mmm Ángel tú no nos debías una conversación,_

_Creo que podemos empezar ahora no? _

_Ya que no estás haciendo nada importante_

_Morocha_

_**Para:**__ Nana y Lizzy_

_Mmm chicas ya va a terminar _

_La clase hablamos luego 0.o_

_Ángel_

**-Mejor forma de cambiar el tema no pudiste amiga.** Le dije a Morocha

**-Jajaja estará como tomatico por los pasillos ahorita.** Dijo mientras reímos, era verdad esta evadiendo el tema pero encontraremos la forma de que nos cuente que paso con Robert _-estoy que no quepo de la curiosidad.-_

Nos dimos cuenta que a Jasper le gustaba las eternas clases del Prof. José porque estaba discutiendo amigablemente con él. Acordamos hablarle al salir de la clase y cuando sonó el timbre lo conseguimos cerca de la puerta, tenía una expresión muy tranquila para ser su primer día según yo.

**-Hola****! Tú debes ser Jasper, ella es Nana y yo Elizabeth. **

**-Mucho gusto chicas, Mmm corrígeme si me equivoco pero no te vimos esta mañana mis hermanos y yo? **

**-Emm Siii… estaba buscando mi horario con Jacob, él también está en esta clase con nosotros.** Respondió. En eso, el mencionado estaba caminando hacia nosotros después de hablar con el profesor, al parecer teníamos trabajo de que entregar, bueno luego le pregunto qué ay que hacer…. _-PUFF IDEA –Muahaha, el profesor siempre tiene las mismas normas así que…-_

**-**** Jake este es Jasper, uno de los chicos nuevos.** Le dije cuando llegó a nosotros

**-Hola Jasper, un gusto.** Respondió dándole un apretón de manos

**-Hablaste con el profesor del trabajo Manito?** Le pregunte

**-Si, me dijo el tema y la fecha, ****podemos hacerlo en parejas o tríos.** Respondió

**-Emm Jazz te molestaría hacer el trabajo conmigo****?.** Pregunte a este; Jacob y Elizabeth me miraban confundidos, -_es que no soy de juntarme con los nuevos a menos que bueno sea asunto especial… y esto claramente es más que urgente; tengo que juntar a mis hermanitos postizos sino me volveré vieja esperando que alguno de el primer paso.-_

**-Claro Nana, no hay problema.** Respondió Jasper

**-Y Jake, tú**** y Elizabeth se ponen juntos, así ninguno queda solo.** Dije

Cuando terminamos de hablar, fui a mi siguiente clase que me tocaba con Jenn, era Gimnasia -_se supone que es para las animadoras, pero las que no quieren participar agitando pompones, pueden jugar algún deporte; Sin ofender a las que son porristas, es impresionante lo que hacen, pero solo me gusta verlo-_ Mi hermana y yo nos cambiamos y decidimos jugar baloncesto _-es bueno ganarle a mi pequeña enana de vez en cuando, aunque debo admitir somos buenas las 2_- al tiempo se nos unió más gente y nos separamos en equipos.

Pero bueno, la suerte no se puede forzar porque se agota, desafortunadamente esta clase nos tocaba con Mike y luego de un rato de jugar y descansar, mi hermana se había ido a buscar su pote de agua, y yo me quede esperándole sentada en la banca; bueno ustedes saben lo siguiente….mosquito Mike _–como le decimos-_ quiso hacerla de chico malo y me atrapo

**-Mike déjame ir ya.** Dije

**-Vamos Nana****, porque no damos una vuelta por el campus.**

**-Déjame, estoy segura que Jessica se muere porque la invites.** Dije, pero el estúpido atrapo mis brazos a mis costados y se estaba acercando cada vez más a mi rostro.

**- Pero quiero que seas tú, no ella.** Respondió _-AYYY QUE ASCO. NO ME DIGAN QUE ME VA A BESAR IUCK! Jenn donde estas cuando te necesito ¬¬.-_

Ufff no duden que los milagros existe, justo cuando pensé que tendría que devolver mi desayuno por este tarado, llego un chico grande y apartó a Mike de mi y lo miró como bichito que era _-Já quien está asustado ahora mosca-_

**-Que sea la última vez que la molestas.** Dijo a Mike. El aludido asintió y salió del gimnasio, yo caí de rodillas _-de verdad me traume,_ _además con Mike no se sabe, por eso Jacob es tan sobreprotector con nosotras 3, nos ha salvado de más de una ocasión-_

**-Estas bien?** Me dijo el grandote que me salvo

**-Muchas muchísimas gracias, grandote, no sé como hubiera salido sino llegas.** Dije abrazándolo; al principio se congeló por lo efusiva de mi reacción pero después me lo respondió y me bajo.

**-Soy Emmett Cullen**

**-Nana Swan, oye eres uno de los chicos nuevo?**

**-Emm si, hoy entramos mis hermanos y yo**

**-Ósea que eres el hermano de Jazz. **

**-Ohhhh si, conociste a mi bueno, hermano cuñado?.**

Mi cara debió ser de locos porque se rió y luego aclaro

**-Soy el novio de su gemela Rosalie Hale**

**-Mmm vale vale…****todavía no he tenido clases con ella pero supongo que por ahí la veré.** En eso mi Manita estaba volviendo -_a buena hora te dignaste-_ y me vio con cara confundida por la compañía _-bueno pero es que uno no puedo socializar ¬¬?-_

**-Emmett ella es mi hermana Jenn.** Los presente

Ellos se saludaron y le esplique a la recién llegada como conocí al grandulón. Primero se culpo por no estar para ayudarme pero la tranquilice con un **"si tu hubieras estado probablemente no hubiéramos conocido a Em y estoy segura que lo dejo tan asustado al mosquito, que no nos molestara por ahora"**

Seguimos charlando con él sobre que clase vio anteriormente y que le pareció, a quien había conocido de compañeros y sobre sus hermanos. Nosotros le contamos sobre Elizabeth, Robert y Jacob, además de Mike, porque nos pregunto y entendió porque Jake se autodenominó nuestro Manito, y nos dijo que las clases que tuviera con nosotros nos ayudaría con la mosca ó cualquiera que estuviera molestando, ya que era nuestro 2do hermanito y lo bautizamos como Grandulón _-la familia cada vez va creciendo, yo solo pregunto cuántos hermanos postizos tendré al final del año?-_

Cuando sonó el timbre del final de la clase nos despedimos, nos cambiamos y yo me fui a la siguiente clase que era la de Idiomas, _-es una de mis clases favoritas aunque a veces no entiendo algunas cosas pero le pregunto a Robert y él me ayuda; por esa parte ya está aprobado mi futuro cuñado xD -_

No me lo van a creer, en serio, pero esta clase me toco con Alice Cullen, cuando entre al salón ella estaba al lado de mi asiento -_gracias al celular de Jenn la reconocí, porque le había sacado una foto-._ La clase comenzó pero como mi hermana me comento que Alice era muy divertida quise comprobarlo.

**-Hola Alice, soy Nana Swan**. -_Gracias a que el Prof. la presento no tengo que explicar cómo se su nombre, Fiuff salvada-._

**-Hola Nana, ayyy tu eres la hermana de Jenn verdad?**

**-Si Jajaja!, supongo lo supiste por el apellido no? Y como te ha ido hasta ahora Alice?**

**-Y por el parecido también Nana, bueno debo decir que me tope con unos cuantos chicos IUCK! En la clase de Modelaje, estábamos posando para los de fotografía y lo demás normal, el Prof. de música es muy alegre y Jenn me ayudo mucho con la guitarra.**

Seguimos hablando hasta que a mitad de la clase recibí un mensaje de mi Morocha diciéndome que estaba con uno de los nuevos, en su clase de computación (es como de diseño y arreglo de fotografías, supongo saben de eso); le respondí que yo estuve en mi clase de gimnasia con Jenn y Emmett y le conté mi pequeño episodio con la mosquito Mike. Y que ahora estaba con Alice.

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Musa que maneras de conocer a los chicos nuevos, _

_Y después conoces a la hermana _

_Me ganaste con esa Morocha…Jajaja_

_Morocha_

_**Para**__:__ Lizzy_

_Jajajá que risa me da, claro pongámosla _

_Al revés y veamos quien ríe no? ¬¬_

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Bueno eso te lo creo mosquito Mike no se rinde, _

_Qué tal te va con Alice, Musa?, por cierto, _

_El chico nuevo de mi clase Wow…te mueres_

_Morocha_

_**Para:**__ Lizzy_

_Te voy a tener que regalar unos lentes oscuros _

_Morocha, A ver si dejas de ver a los lados _

_Y te concentras solo en Jake; _

_Ya es el 2do chico __ nuevo que le echas el ojo este día. _

_En el almuerzo te cuento de Alice. _

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Ok Nana, __Ahh por cierto gracias por echarme _

_A la jaula de los __leones, como se te ocurre _

_Dejarme __el trabajo sola con él, _

_Estás __loca? No tendrás fiebre?_

_Morocha_

_**Para:**__ Lizzy_

_Jajaja ahora me toca a mí reír, es que _

_Tenías que ver __tu cara cuando Ángel nos dijo _

_Que Jasper tenía novia; Y bueno, si tu no_

_Le dices a Manito lo que sientes_

_Tengo que conseguir la manera de que él lo haga_

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Ay si porque según tu él anda loco por mí_

_Ay quiero creerte Musa pero es que él es tan... _

_y __tan (suspiro) Bueno x, donde almorzaremos hoy?_

_Morocha_

_**Para:**__ Lizzy_

_Y tan y más tan, Jajaja que elocuente Morocha_

_Mmm, busco a mi hermana y te esperamos _

_En el campus, hoy quiero comer en la terraza_

_Les avisare a los chicos_

_Musa_

Ven, ay que trabajar con el autoestima de Elizabeth, estoy segura muy pronto entre Jenn y yo juntamos a esos 2, y bueno mi Manita no se quedara atrás con Robert, es obvio o dejo de llamarme Nana Swan _–y no puedo suceder, que otro nombre me pondría? 0.0 imagínenselo; Mmm Nop, no puedo -_

Cuando la clase termino, me despedí de Alice que me dijo que almorzaría con sus hermanos, y fui en busca de Ángel que ya había salido de su clase de Fotografía y nos dirigimos al campus a esperar a mi Morocha que iba saliendo, recogimos la comida y nos juntamos en la terraza con los chicos.

Mientras comíamos estábamos hablando de cómo nos había ido comenzando y de lo que habías hecho, quizá omitiendo algunos detalles _–más que todo para Jacob- _de la clase de gimnasia y la babosada de Elizabeth en Historia.-

**-Yo tuve clase de F****otografía después de Historia y me conseguí con Rosalie Mmm como era, Ahh Hale, Rosalie Hale al parecer es gemela de Jasper.** Dijo Robert que ya sabía que conocimos a Jazz _-cortesía especial de Jenn, que esperaban xD -_

**-Ahh si Emmett nos dijo que es su novia y ****es la gemela de Jazz, tengo entendido que es muy bonita.** Respondió Jenn

**-Hey Musa que te pareció Alice****? Cuéntamelo.** Pregunto Lizzy

**-De verdad**** es muy divertida, entre tus mensajes y ella, creo que no pare de reír durante la clase; y descubrí que tenemos nuevas acompañantes para la siguiente excursión de compras, según entendí, a ella y a Rosalie les encanta la moda. **_–Nana que novedad, a que chica no? O por lo mínimo, les gusta estar arregladas xD -_

Así seguimos hablando hasta que terminamos todos de comer y nos dirigíamos a la siguiente clase _-Wow por fin veré mi clase de Fotografía no puedo describir tanta emoción-_ me tocaba con mi Morocha; estábamos en el pasillo que daba al salón cuando lo vi, no sé si fui solo yo, pero sentí que volaba.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Estábamos en el pasillo que daba al salón cuando lo vi, no sé si fui solo yo, pero sentí que volaba. CONTINUAMOS…

Él se quedó con la espalda apoyada en los casilleros frente a la puerta del salón al que nos dirigíamos; era una criatura fantástica, la misma belleza se queda corta frente a su rostro y su cuerpo; cuando sintió mi mirada se volteó y otra vez tuve la sensación de volar, pero me di cuenta que no era solo eso, estaba a poco de caer al piso por mi torpeza _–que por fin hace acto de presencia, como siempre en el más oportuno de los momentos, te amo torpeza ¬¬- _por instinto tape mi cara con mis manos para protegerme esperando que el impacto se diera…

1 TIC… 2 TIC… 3 TIC…_–Bueno es para hoy no?-_

Pero me congelé cuando sentí el porqué la tardanza. Alrededor de mi cintura se encontraban dos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome; destape mi rostro para ver quién era, y la mayor sorpresa cruzó mis ojos al encontrar ese rostroy esas orbes esmeraldas –_definitivamente las más preciosas y brillantes que he visto; hermanita lo siento pero tus ojos no se comparan con estos-_ mirando fijamente las mías marrón miel; me sentía atrapada en el poder de sus profundos ojos y no quería cambiar la situación, estaba más que claro.

En ese momento no importaba nada, ni nadie, solo éramos él y yo; solo podía analizarlo como él hacia conmigo sin romper esa atracción que nos ataba a los ojos del otro, además no estaba muy dispuesta a que acaba en algún momento (suspire) _-Dios, ahora si me permitiría pensar en faltar a mi adorada clase y permanecer así con él y sus deslumbrantes ojos (la mejor descripción para tal perfección Ufff) y mejor aún sus labios…PARALO! yo acabo de pensar eso?...no, no, no, solo había sido la impresión, es todo; Fiuff por un momento me asuste 0.0-_

Me obligue a mi misma a desviar la mirada para despejar mi mente y volver a la realidad, además que de poco a poco irme separando de él _–aunque era lo que menos quería a decir verdad-_ todavía sentía su mirada en mi rostro, así que aclare mi garganta y le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Gracias por ayudarme**

**-Estas bien?.** Preguntó con la preocupación latente en su voz _– Ufff… no solo el rostro, cuerpo y sus ojos sino también su voz es divina, si solo pudiera Mmm probar sus labi… NANA! Que te ocurre? Regresa mi vida, acuérdate que espera una respuesta recuerdas?; Ahh si verdad Fiuff salvada por mi conciencia (otra cosa que aparece oportunamente, por supuesto también te amo querida xD)-_

**-Mmm si****, gracias a ti. **

Y solo contestó con una sonrisa torcida _–Ahora si morí, Dios como puedes acumular tanta perfección en esta criatura? Tu lo que quieres es matarme y ya, de una, sin esperar tregua-_pero como he dicho no forces tus maravillosos momentos de suerte, sobretodo si tienes enfrente a un Adonis, porque…

**-MUSAAAAAAA! **(Morocha)

**-NANAAAAAAAAAAAA!**. Dijo Jake, que tenía una cara de preocupación como la de Elizabeth _-Les voy a llamar al periódico para que publiquen mis nombres, así no tienen que hacer tanto esfuerzo en gastar su voz ¬¬_

Pero por unos segundos mi hermana cruzo mi mente. Mi respiración se cortó.

**-Chicos que sucede?** Les pregunte cuando llegaron hasta mi; quizá exagere y le había pasado algo a ella y no me había dado cuenta.

**-Eso te preguntamos a tí****, estas bien?** Respondió Jake y volví a respirar -_Ahh seguro que cuando mi Morocha me vio caer, retrocedió a buscarlo para llevarme a la enfermería, siempre ocurre algo similar-_

**-Si ya estoy bien, este chic…** me voltee para presentarlo _–Y yo misma me encontraba ansiosa en conocer el nombre de esa fantástica ilusión-_…pero me sorprendió que no se encontraba allí, además del hecho que mis ojos reflejaran la decepción a eso- **Ahh bueno ya se fue, pero un chico me ayudo a no saludar al piso cara a cara, vale tranquilos no me paso nada, sí? Vamos a clase Morocha.**

Ellos se miraron confusos por lo que dije _–es que acaso no vieron al chico que estaba a mi lado cuando llegaron?-_ pero dejaron pasarlo. Jacob regreso a su clase y nosotras entramos a la nuestra; era la primera vez que estaba tan perdida y casi no preste atención, solo podía pensar en mi maravillosa criatura perfecta, en esos ojos verdes, rostro, cuerpo y voz. Pero únicamente preguntas corrían por mi mente: _donde se habrá ido? Era real? Porque se fue? Estará molesto_?… y la más importante de todas:_ cuando lo volveré a ver?_

Y como contestando mi pregunta, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El identificador marcaba desconocido; 0.0 _Sera él?_

**-Si?**

**-Hola Nana! Soy Alice**

**-Hey Allie como estas?**

**-Muy bien, te llamaba porque**** bueno, Rose y yo estamos planeando ir al centro comercial de aquí el sábado con Jazz y Emmett, y como me dijiste que les gustaba ir a ti y a tus amigos, pensé en preguntarles. Será que nos acompañan?**

**-Creo que no habrá problema Allie, yo les pregunto y luego te contesto, Por cierto este es tu número?**

**-Ahh si, le pedí a tu hermana el número de tu celular, espero que no te moleste**

**-T****ranquila solo quería saber de quién era para guardarlo** _–con la esperanza que fuera él quien me hubiera llamado-_

Colgué, y me obligue a concentrarme en lo que quedaba de clase, ya que al parecer debíamos hacer una sesión para mostrarla a un fotógrafo que venía de visita a Londres y por supuesto el Internado estaría entre sus planes

El Prof. Peter estaba dándonos ideas de posibles escenarios y fotografías que podíamos tomar, estaba entre retratos, paisajes o combinando estos dos, además de museos o figuras abstractas; normalmente cuando nos tocaba este tipo de actividades me gustaba combinar esta clase con la de computación _–aunque eso pasaba casi todo el tiempo, debo añadir-_, porque sacaba fotos de mis amigos conmigo en alguna salida fuera del Internado y visitábamos diferentes paisajes de Londres divirtiéndonos y pasando el tiempo libre, luego esas imágenes las arreglaba con los programas de mi computadora y las publicaba en las presentaciones de la clase junto con mi Morocha.

Bueno supongo que hablaríamos con los chicos y saldríamos en estos días para empezar. _– tomare muchas fotos de Robert con mi hermanita y de Elizabeth con Jake, Wow aquí empieza mi plan de juntar a estas dos parejas que parecen estar muy ciegas Muahaha xD-_

Salimos del salón y realmente no me di cuenta, pero ya estaba terminando la de Música y ni siquiera sabía que hubiera entrado.

**-Nana que te pasa?** Pregunto Morocha cuando estábamos en el pasillo

**-Nada, porque lo preguntas Morocha?**

**-Porque las dos clases que hemos tenido después del almuerzo has estado ida, es como si solo tu cuerpo estuviera presente pero tu mente muy distante de aquí, te sientes bien Musa?**

**-****Si tranquila, solo que estaba pensando, es todo**

**-Mmm bueno Musa cualquier cosa me avisas si? Entonces nos vemos después, tengo clases de Deporte.** Se despidió de mí y yo seguí caminando hasta la sala de Computación, y otra vez la hora se me fue volando, no entendía porque, solo sabía que definitivamente no estaba prestando atención a mí alrededor.

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Manita podemos encontrarnos en _

_El campus, cerca de la fuente?_

_Necesito hablar contigo, es importante_

_Jake_

_**Para:**__ Jake_

_Si claro Manito, pero explícame_

_Algo, que paso?_

_Dime que mi hermana está bien_

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Que yo sepa Jenn esta perfecta_

_Y con respecto a lo otro_

_Nos encontramos ahorita donde _

_Te dije ok _

_Jake_

Me apresure a llegar al lugar pautado _– es ahí, cerca de la fuente donde, desde que me confesó lo que sentía por mi Morocha, nos reunimos para hablar, pero no solamente de ella, algunas veces era sobre su familia o algún problema que hayamos tenido-_ él ya estaba esperándome, me saludo cuando me acerque y nos sentamos en la sombra de un árbol.

**-Manita necesito que me ayudes, ****ya me decidí quiero estar con ella**

**-Sabes que siempre te ayudo Jake, pero paso algo que yo no sepa?**

Me miro un rato en silencio, sus ojos mostraban el debate interno que pasaba por su mente, suspiro y hablo

**-Bueno es que Elizabeth es tan hermosa, y hoy la vi como miraba al chico Jasper,**** se que él tiene novia y que ella lo sabe pero me puse de todos los colores cuando la vi así esta mañana en clase de Historia**

**-Manito Jajaja es verdad que ella mostro impresión, a mi me paso cuando vi a Jasper, ay que admitir que es guapísimo pero a mi Morocha no le pasa nada con él, te lo aseguro**

**-No importa Nana, quiero poder abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazos y que nunca se escape de mi, besarla, perderme en sus ojos, su belleza y quiero con toda mi alma llamarla mi Eli, mi amor además verla ruborizarse ante mi entusiasmo y que todo el mundo sepa que ella es mía**

Mientras él me decía todo esto, teníamos la miraba fija al cielo, y yo también pensaba todo lo que confesaba, pero con una persona diferente _–mi ángel, mi perfecto ángel de profundos ojos esmeralda, que por supuesto no había olvidado-_ y me preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver, ya que aquí que el Internado era la primera vez que veía algo tan mágico y que también me tenia totalmente fuera de lugar.

**-Nana****- **Se volteo hacia mí**- la amo y le he amado desde el primer momento que la vi, no puedo vivir sin ella, la necesito conmigo.**

**-Jake solo puedo decirte que todo lo que acabas de decirme, debes contárselo a ella, que debes expresarle tu amor no solo con palabras sino también con acciones, tienes que luchar por ella y por un "nosotros" (ella y tu, me refiero). Yo te puedo ayudar en el escenario, mira Alice nos invito a todos nosotros el sábado al centro comercial de aquí, pero puedo hablar con ella y cambiamos de planes. **Se fue formando una imagen en mi mente y _- PUFF IDEA!! xD-_

**-Que tienes en mente Manita?, esa cara tuya la conozco.**

**-Mmm yo? Sería incapaz de planear algo Manito, solo pensaba, que te parece si llevamos con nosotros a los hermanos Cullen-Hale por la zona fashion de compras londinenses y luego les enseñamos nuestro lugar secreto?; además así llevo mi cámara y me ayudan con mi tarea de una vez, tu sabes el sacrificio que tengo que hacer para tomar una foto.** Mostré mi cara más inocente, sabía que lo convencería, por algo era mi Manito consentidor,

**-****Oh si, a ti te cuesta un mundo decidirte en tomar una foto. **Dijo sarcásticamente. **Jajaja! Pero en serio me parece increíble tu idea, eso sí Manita, mantén a Jasper alejado de Eli por favor**

**-Jajaja Manito eres un celoso, Dios, no te la creo.**

**-Solo estoy cubriendo mis espaldas**

**-Jake se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, donde piensas decirle el sábado a Morocha todo lo que me contaste hoy?**

**-Mmm la verdad todavía no había pensado eso Manita.**

**-Entonces tú encárgate de lo que vas a decir y yo del lugar, solo te la dejo ahí Manito, Aww va a ser perfecto.** Estaba fijada, este sábado mi Morocha y él declararían su amor junto a las estrellas en los jardines más bellos y escondidos de Londres _- y con una pequeña ayuda mía, ella no podría resistirse a acceder; ahora solo falta Jenn-_

Le deje para que pensara lo que diría – _pobre hermanito mío, debe estar súper nervioso, pero por fin serán felices, que emoción-_ pienso que no hay nada mejor que cuando eres correspondido y que estén tan entregados a su amor que nada pueda contra ellos, -_así quiero yo a mi Manitos– _Fui a mi habitación y ya estaba Morocha con su laptop y la cámara.

**-Morochita****!.** Dije abrazándola, ella quito la computadora de sus piernas y se volteo a verme

**-Musa? Estas rara ok. Esta tarde andabas saludando a los marcianitos no se en donde y ahora no puedes quitar esa sonrisa de tu cara. Sera que ya encontramos al amor de esta vampira****, y yo no estaba enterada?.** Me miro tratando de encontrar la respuesta por si sola _–Si solo supieras- _pero mis ojos no le dijeron nada más que lo que veía, FELICIDAD!

**-Mmm no, es que la vida es tan bella ****Elizabeth, ay que sonreírle siempre.** Dije riendo

En eso mi querida hermana hizo acto de presencia en la puerta y nos quedamos congeladas de quien venía con ella, ósea nada más y nada menos que mi increíble cuñadito.

**-Te veré mañana mi Ángel, te quiero pequeña.** Dijo Robert

**-Y yo a ti.** Respondió Jenn

**-Entonces que tengas dulces sueños**** mi Ángel.** Y se inclino para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella, luego en su mejilla _–AY QUE ROMANTICO AHHH-_ luego se quedo viendo sus ojos y encontrando la respuesta a su petición, la beso en sus labios _– Y yo de inocente que creía que no pasaba nada aún-_ no duro mucho pero fue lo más tierno que vi en la vida, se separaron, él se fue y mi hermana entro en la habitación _–todavía sin percatarse de nuestra presencia-_ cerró la puerta y con su espalda apoyada en ésta, cayó al suelo; su cara no cabía de la felicidad, del amor que sentía en estos momentos.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!.** No pudimos más y gritamos, esto era más que increíble

**-Chi…cas?.** Respondió mi hermana buscándonos, cuando nos vio agrego inocentemente – **Hooolaa chicas, como les fue hoy?.** Tratando de desviarnos_. –ahora si no te salvas hermanita-_

**-Que fue eso?** (Morocha)

**-Que fue qué?** (Jenn)

**-No puedo creer que no nos hallas contado Jenn Swan, y yo que te creía inocente****, Dios** (yo)

**-Cuéntanos todo desde el princ****ipio por favor, cuando comenzó esto?** (Morocha)

Mi hermana suspiro y se acomodo en la cama frente a nosotros, después de un rato hablo

**-Fue el día que salimos antes de venir al Internado. Me busco en la casa y me dijo que me daría una sorpresa**

_**Flash Back – Contado por Jenn**_

**-A donde vamos Robert?**

**-Te daré una sorpresa mi Ángel, cuando te lo pida cierra tus ojos y no hagas trampas ok?**

**-Claro**

Robert condujo un tiempo por las calles oscuras_- la verdad no tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos, además que me intrigaba la sorpresa, soy como Nana la curiosidad me mata-_.por fin se detuvo, bajo del auto y se dirigió a mi puerta para abrirla _–siempre era tan caballero aww que lindo-_ salimos y me llevo hasta un parque cerca de donde estábamos, todo estaba iluminado por las luces de las esquinas, me paró y vendo mis ojos, caminamos unos minutos mas y luego dijo

**-Es aquí Ángel.** Poco a poco destapo mis ojos, -_juro que mi corazón no podía ir más rápido de lo que estaba ya-_ cuando no tenía la venda me dijo que abriera los ojos y me paralice cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos. Era el prado donde nos habíamos conocido, y estaba todo maravillosamente iluminado con pequeñas velas blancas colocadas dentro de potecitos de vidrio en forma de estrellas_,-él sabía que amaba las estrellas-_ tenia pétalos de rosas _–también blanca- _alrededor de las velas y en el centro del lugar había una manta.

Me llevo hasta allí y nos sentamos, yo me dedique a admirar todo, las velas, los pétalos, las estrellas y la luna. Me tenía totalmente deslumbrada.

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas, amo lo que eres o imagino,  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío...

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas,  
Yo amo tus dudas y certezas,  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja...

Amo lo que dices, lo que callas,  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos,  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias,  
te amo en el beso y la distancia...

Él no dejaba de mirarme, por más que yo desviaba la mirada avergonzada no quitaba su vista de mí, quería preguntar a que se debía todo pero cuando me decidí a hablar él me corto

**-Supongo que sabes dónde estamos Jenn, te traje aquí porque tengo que decirte algo importante.**

Y amo lo que amas... ¡Yo te amo!  
te amo por amor sin doble filo,  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte,  
Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo...

Y amo lo que amas... ¡Yo te amo!  
te amo por amo a dar lo mío,  
te amo con orgullo de quererte,  
porque para amarte yo he nacido...

**-Que pasa Rob?**

No me contesto, pero hizo lo que jamás pensé posible, me beso. Me beso como si la vida se lo fuera en ello, como si no importara el tiempo, el espacio, solo nosotros. _–Me beso, me beso, me beso!!-_ estaba que no podía con tanta felicidad

Cuando la necesidad de aire en los pulmones se hizo presente, él separo sus labios de los míos, pero no por eso se aparto, sino que me atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándome por la cintura y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en mí.

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas,  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas,  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas,  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas...

Amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas,  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas,  
te amo en la carne y en el alma,  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas...

Amo lo que pides y regalas,  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas,  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno,  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno...

**-Te amo mi Ángel**_**.-**__ AHHHHHHH…. ME TRAJO A ESTE LUGAR TAN BELLO, ME BESO Y AHORA ME DICE QUE ME AMA… AHORA SI MORI- _Me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, mi sonrisa y volvió a besarme, claro que estaba vez estábamos participando los dos

**-Yo también te amo chiquito.** Le dije todavía con mis labios cerca de los suyos.

Y amo lo que amas... ¡Yo te amo!  
te amo por amor sin doble filo,  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte,  
Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo...

Y amo lo que amas... ¡Yo te amo!  
te amo por amo a dar lo mío,  
te amo con orgullo de quererte,  
porque para amarte yo he nacido...

Así pasamos el rato, entre besos y abrazos confesando nuestro amor ante la magnífica luna llena y las estrellas. Antes de irnos y volver a la realidad me dio un regalo

**-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa mi Ángel **

**-Además de decirme que me amas me tienes otra sorpresa?**

**-Bueno es que la sorpresa no estaría completa sin este obsequio, lo compre para ti, nadie más que tú es perfecta para tenerlo.**

Saco de su chaqueta una cajita negra y la abrió. Ay se encontraba una cadena que sostenía el colgante más bello que he visto, era una estrella verde _– como mis ojos, ahora sé porque me decía que adoraba el color de mis ojos-_me lo puso y luego me dijo que lo abriera

Dentro estaba una foto de nosotros dos en una de las tantas salidas que hemos tenido y del otro lado tenia escrito "TE AMO MI ÁNGEL" y la fecha que nos conocimos. Levante mi vista hasta él, lo bese y cuando nos separamos le dije

**-Es hermosa, nadie había hecho algo así por mí, gracias chiquito. Te amo**

_**Fin Flash Back – Regresamos con Nana**_

Nos habíamos quedado como idas, solo escuchábamos a mi hermana y lo íbamos imaginando, la única palabra que tengo en mi mente es… PERFECTO!

**-Hermanita fue... Fue... No tengo palabras.** Dije volviendo de mi ensueño

**-Wow Jenn que suerte tienes, ojala Jake me dijera que me amara, así no fuera en un lugar tan significativo. **Dijo mi Morocha soñando despierta

**-Chicas fue mágico, y tranquila Lizzy que cuando menos te des cuenta él llegara un día y te lo dirá. Tú crees que por mi cabeza paso en algún momento que Robert me diría que me amaba?, lo único que pensé es que era una salida normal de nosotros para hablar, pero nunca eso.**

**-Tengo que felicitar a mi cuñado, me dejo fuera de base con esa jugada.**

**-Fue muy tierno.** Dijo mi hermana

**-Así que, llevan aproximadamente una semana?** Pregunte

**-Mmm creo que sí, nosotros salimos el sábado de la semana antes de empezar clases y hoy es lunes.**

**-Bueno entonces veamos cuando tiempo pasa desde hoy para que mi Manito te declare su amor Morochita.** Le guiñe el ojo a mi hermana sin que Elizabeth nos viera, así mañana podre explicarle a ella que tengo planeado para los dos tortolos.

Después de un largo día de emociones, lo que más añoraba era mi cama y mi pequeño león _-creyeron que por crecer lo iba a dejar?- _y poder dormir hasta que ya no diera más.

Desperté en la mañana mas descansada, fui al baño, cepille mis dientes, mi cabello y luego me vestí, cuando estuve lista salí al cuarto y todavía mi hermana y Morocha dormían, sin embargo hasta aquí llegaba la hora de descanso para una _– era el momento justo para cuadrar con Jenn que haremos para el sábado, ya que Morocha es una persona con el sueño pesado, no se despertara por los momentos.-_

**-Jenn despierta, despierta, despierta**

**-Mmm…ya va déjame 5 minutos más, se está arrodillando**- se volteo y se tapo la cara con la almohada _– Wow mi cuñadito debe de estar pidiéndole matrimonio, ya que tiene una sonrisa más linda en su cara; que tierno y bello fue Robert para declararse, me gano, quizá debería pedirle que me ayude con los tortolos de Jake y Elizabeth-_

**-Mi querido Ángel, eres la persona más bella que he visto… **(Suspire)** te casarías conmigo?...**Dije sosteniendo la mano de mi hermana siguiendo su sueño, normalmente ella tiene esos sueños, así que fue aún más fácil adivinar gracias a su sonrisa

**-Claro que si chiquito, he estado esperando toda mi vida por esa pregunta. **Dijo todavía dormida mi hermana_– por eso no se daba cuenta que era yo, Jajaja donde esta mi cámara tengo que grabar esto- ok, botón rojo y GRABANDO!_

**-Podrías**** repetirme tu respuesta Ángel?**

**-Me encantaría ser tu esposa chiquito www.** Dijo y se acercaba peligrosamente_- Ey esto no es gracioso, eso pídeselo a tu futuro esposo no a mi AHH! 0.o- _

**-Bueno hermanita creo que yo ****y Elizabeth organizaremos la boda.** Dije cerca de su oído y la vi tensarse _– ya sabía que era yo y que la había escuchado -_**pero creo que tendremos que esperar a que mi cuñado te lo pida cuando estés despierta, solo aquí podemos hacer los arreglos para tu gran evento Angelito**

**-Te pedí 5 minutos Musa**

**-Y yo te los di Ángel, solo que no contaba con que lo llevaras tan lejos y intentaras darle el beso a la dama de honor en vez de al novio, IUCK!**

**-Eso te pasa por interrumpir mis sueños hermanita, bueno y a que se debe que me despiertes tan temprano?**

**-Quería contarte que Allie me dijo para salir el sábado al centro comercial de aquí, pero ayer hable con Jake y como está pensando en hacer algo especial para cierta Morocha mía, le propuse que sacáramos a Alice, Jazz, Em y Rosalie a la zona de compras de Londres y luego los llevemos a nuestro sitio secreto, que te parece? Además ahí, él le dice todo eso de que la ama y bla-bla-bla, pero tenemos que preparar algo lindo como lo que te hizo Robert, claro que no puede ser igual**

**-Alice me comento ayer cuando me pidió tu número si queríamos ir; y Musa?, sabes si va decírselo en el prado del centro?**

**-Él no tenía planeado algo, pero le propuse que fuera ay, es más lindo y las estrellas en la noches se ven mucho más brillantes que en otro lugar de Londres y es despejado**

**-Es cierto, yo corroboro esa idea. Bueno si se te ocurre algo me dices, y preparamos; porque no le preguntamos a Alice ya que vamos a salir con ellos ese día?**

**-Verdad hermanita. Pregúntale ahorita cuando la veas en la clase de Música y después yo hablo con ella en mi clase de Idiomas, y además pregúntale a tu novio, a él se le ocurrió lo tuyo así que debe de guardar una idea por ay; o por lo menos que aconseje a Manito, que el pobre no cabe de los nervios.**

**-Vale yo les pregunto y hablamos por mensaje. Ahora me voy a vestir hermanita.**

**-Dale yo voy a despertar a Morocha y las espero en la terraza para desayunar, no se tarden.**

**-Solo 5 minutos Musa**

**-Mmm Nop, esta vez me salto la parte de pedírtelo, el que no me escucharas no significa que lo tengo que repetir, además mira lástima no tengo el anillo, se me quedo en mi otro traje, **Dije sarcásticamente** Por cierto ya te verás el video de esta vez Jajaja! Tienes que verte la cara WOW. **

**-Ya te veré yo cuando encuentres a tu vampiro y estés toda la noche hablando con él en sueños Musa. **Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño

**-Búscate una silla para que no te canses de la espera, me voy a desayunar, apúrense. MOROCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!...**

**-Que paso?**

**-Buenos Días dormilona, soñaste con los angelitos?**

**-No, solo con uno**

**-No quiero detalles Morocha, Jajaja, mira párate y se apuran, las espero en la terraza para desayunar**

Suspiro.** Vale Musa, ya vamos**

Salí de mi habitación y me fui a comprar algo que comer, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre _– en las mañanas me da solo por tomarme un jugo y un paquete de galletas-_ así que eso fue lo que busque, me senté en una mesa para esperar que las niñas llegaran _–si no las conociera diría que en verdad solo tardaran 5 minutos, pero como si lo hago, mejor me acomodo-_

Me quede viendo el cielo, las nubes, era uno de tantos días que adoraba en mi querido Londres, nublado, frio; y por supuesto que mi ropa era para disfrutar del clima, una camisa manga larga blanca y los dos primeros botones abiertos, con un sweater morado de cuello en V por encima, unos shorts no muy cortos negros al igual que mis botas de frio, que llegaban más abajo de la rodilla.

Seguí pensando en las musarañas hasta que me di cuenta me llamaban, me voltee y ahí estaba Alice.

**-Hola Nana, Buenos Días**

**-Buenos Días Allie, como estas? **

**-Muy bien, aunque es difícil despertarse por las mañanas entre ese frio y el cambio de horario, solo quiero seguir durmiendo acurrucada en mi cama.** Dijo bostezando

**-Jajaja! A mi hermana le pasa lo mismo**** con el frio, pero creo que yo, como lo adoro tanto no me pega sus efectos; más bien me despierta. Ya desayunaste Allie?**

**-Iba a pedir solo un jugo natural con ponqués, quieres algo?.**

**-Tranquila, ya comí**

**-Vale entonces ya vuelvo**

Espere que Alice volviera y se sentó de nuevo en la silla de al lado mío. Conversamos de su día de ayer y como le pareció el Internado, _-no quería empezar el tema del sábado todavía por dos cosas, podía llegar mi Morocha y escuchar, segundo que Alice todavía no estaba del todo despierta para sacar sus mejores ideas a flote.-_

**-Hey Manita, Alice.**Nos llamaron

Volteamos para ver quién era _– aunque solo me llamaba así una sola persona, pero lo mejor fue mi cara cuando vi a mi Manito llevando de la mano a mi Morocha-_ Ella tenía su cara sonrojada y un poco gacha, a diferencia de él, que llevaba orgulloso al amor de su vida de la mano con la cabeza en alto.

Me gire para ver a Alice y tenía la misma cara de asombro que yo, aunque ella no sabía sobre los tortolos igual se sorprendió_- así será más fácil hablar con ella más tarde-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Woowwwwwwwwwwwwwww ... _

_**Jenn:** que paso?_

_**Nana escritora:** bueno yo lo se y ustedes lo sabran y disfrutaran en el proximo cap ..._

_pero por favor animen el fic..._

_provablemente parece como los fics de institulo o internados pero no, les aclaro algo, esta historia la hice con el fin de reflejar lo que quisiera que fuera mi vida, ojo no me quejo, pero algunas cosas las cambiaria... algunas cosas son verdad, otras bueno madre dios, de la imaginacion, como que vivimos en Londres._

_Es el lugar mas fantastico segun yo (claro, cada quien tiene sus opiniones y esta es la mia) desde pequeña he soñado con visitarla, es tan nose, fabulosa; y si Jenn es mi hermana jajaja es tan bella, ella misma se invento su nick "Angel" pero aqui entre nos, algunas veces creo que es el antonimo de eso jajaja! pero la adoro mucho. Con respecto a Elizabeth, es mi prototipo de mejor amiga hermana, la unica que tengo es a Jenn y no he vivido esa experiencia de tener una BBF4Ever que no sea tu hermana. Espero ternerla algun dia. Otra cosa, siiii amooooo con locura la fotografia y mi hermana el diseñoo jajaja _

_Gracias por leer y por fa, complascan a mi imaginacion con unos cuantos REVIEW _

_puede ser con comentarios de si les gusta algo o no_

_mmm tambn puede ser aspiraciones (eso es muy importante, lo que esperas de una historia)_

_me pueden dar ideas de un final (si se lo imaginan)_

_bueno para despedirme les digo que tratare de actualizar cada semana, ahorita estoy terminando el 3cap y empezando el 4to asi que tratare de montarlo el viernes como maximo domingo... muchas muchas gracias xD_

_REVIEW _

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_se despide _

_**Nana Cullen-Swan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Me gire para ver a Alice y tenía la misma cara de asombro que yo, aunque ella no sabía sobre los tortolos igual se sorprendió_- así será más fácil hablar con ella más tarde-_ CONTINUAMOS…

Ellos llegaron donde nos encontrábamos Alice y yo, ya con sus desayunos. Encontré la mirada de Jake, levante una ceja como preguntando de que se trataba esto y me dijo con un movimiento de labios que después.

No hicimos mucho, solo esperamos a que llegara la familia de Allie y luego de un rato fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

En la tarde cuando salí como a las 5, le mande un mensaje a mi Manito preguntándole lo de esta mañana _– no puedo creer que no haya podido esperar hasta el sábado para decirle, y no me dio chance ni de pensar el lugar más romántico para mi Morocha, LLORARE, es injusto _

_**Para:**__ Jake_

_Mmm me puedes explicar que paso esta mañana?_

_Acaso no esperaste hasta el sábado, Manito?_

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Jajaja! Tan real se vio? No, todavía no le digo Musa,_

_Es solo que esta mañana decidí empezar un plan _

_De conquistarla, de aquí al sábado hare algo_

_Jake_

_**Para:**__ Jake_

_Explícame tu plan, Porque me quede como perdida_

_Esta mañana cuando llegaron a la mesa_

_Agarrados de la mano, y te puedo decir que _

_No fui la única que lo noto._

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Bueno es sencillo mi querida Manita_

_Si te fijas, es dejar salir al hombre enamorado._

_Se trata de consentirla, ser amable con ella (aunque_

_Eso siempre lo he sido) pero ahora seria para_

_Cambiar de ser el "mejor amigo" a algo más_

_Jake_

_**Para:**__ Jake_

_Vale hermanito, entonces manos a la obra con el plan _

"_conquistando a Eli" xD. Todo saldrá excelente ya veras_

_Musa_

La semana paso entre lo que cabe normal, todos los días Jake iba en la mañana a la habitación junto con Robert y nos llevaban a desayunar _–obviamente mi hermana con su novio y mi Manito llevando la mano de Elizabeth, por cierto que ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a los tomates, llegue a creer que en vez de pálida se quedaría roja-_tanto los desayunos comolos almuerzos los hacíamos en la terraza y ahora se sentaban con nosotros los hermanos Cullen-Hale _– era divertido ver la cara de Jake cuando llegaba Jasper.-_ tuve que hablar con Manito más de una vez ya que Jazz al parecer se estaba sintiendo incomodo con sus miradas tan hostiles.

El viernes en la noche llego y todos estábamos preparando las cosas para el gran día. Durante la semana le comente a Alice y a Rose _-es muy divertida cuando la llegas a conocer, puede parecer la típica rubia (sin motivo de ofender), pero es todo lo contrario, una increíble persona-_ lo que Jake quería hacerle a Elizabeth; nos ayudaron y entre las cuatro teníamos ya todo listo, sería algo sencillo, pero muy estilo Morocha.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar…

BIBUBIBUBIBU….._-la mato. Era una alarma para despertarnos, no para ir al hospital ¬¬...- _como sea, en seguida nos levantamos y cada una se arreglo _–obvio yo iba de morado, Duh- _Era una camisa manga corta que me regalo Jenn en uno de mis cumpleaños, una bufanda verde y blanco de cuadros y mis shorts negros con las botas de frio blancas. Mi hermana llevaba una camisa amarilla con unos jeans azul oscuro y sus botas negras; y a nuestra privilegiada le habíamos regalado un conjunto para que se colocara hoy. Consistía básicamente en una camisa blanca manga larga con unos shorts color rojo quemado _–a mi querido Manito le fascina ese color en ella-_y sus converse negros.

Salimos al campus y ya los chicos y nuestros invitados _–es decir, los que prácticamente ya son familia también xD- _estaban ay. Todos tenían ropa cómoda como nosotras.

**-Hey chicos****, Buenos Días.** Saludo Elizabeth al llegar

**-Buenos Días Eli, como estas?.** -_Adivinen quien pregunto?........_ _Sí, sí,_ _sí,_ _sé que les costara un montón seguro ;D-_

**-Hola Jake, muy bien gracias y tú?**

**-Estaba bien, ahora estoy mejor.** Respondió sonriéndole

**-Buenos, vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.** Dijo Jenn desviando la atención de la nueva pareja_ –PRONTO OFICIAL, si tenemos más éxito en nuestra misión de hoy Jajaja; ya parecemos espías súper secretos, por favor, por favor, yo quiero ser la agente 99, pero de la nueva versión, Wow es muy buena esa película, os recomiendo-_

**-****Yo también tengo hambre, aunque algo que no sea dulces, no lo crees Nana?** Dijo nuestro Manito Grandulón riéndose. -_Nunca he estado mas de acuerdo contigo Emmett-_

**-Uyy si Em, necesito con urgencia bajar el grado de azúcar, siento que tanta miel me dará diabetes Jajaja!.**

Desayunamos todos en la terraza como era costumbre _– casi que teníamos reservada una mesa para nosotros nada mas xD.-_ algo ligero pero que aguantáramos hasta la tarde. Los chicos _-Jazz, Em, Jake y Robert-_ iban al estacionamiento a buscar los carros, pero nosotras protestamos.

**-Porque van a buscar los carros****?.** Pregunto Alice poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

**-Mmm ****como nos vamos entonces?.** Pregunto Jasper

**-Ya se podemos ir en el bus****, por aquí pasara uno dentro de 10 minutos chicos, por favor. Vamos a conocer y a divertirnos.** Propuse

**-Es cierto, no vamos a depender del carro todo el día.** Apoyo Jenn

**-Vamos Jazz, por favor.** Suplico Alice poniendo cara de perrito_–ohhhh God esa chica es mala, si no lo supiera, creería que ella es mi gemela perdida… Jajaja!-_

Se rindieron cuando vieron la batalla perdida _– es ilógico si quieres divertirte y conocer, salir en carro por Londres, y no recorrer sus hermosas calles –_Subimos al bus cuando llego y nos colocamos en la parte alta sin techo _– Es muy emocionante e interesante verlo todo desde ay-_

**-Bienvenidos chicos estadounidenses Jajaja!, este será un pequeño tur de nuestro querido Londres, esperamos que lo disfruten. **Dijo Morocha

**-****Hey pasajeros, el viaje no estaría completo sin fotos, así que acomódense todos.** Les grite

Mientras esperábamos llegar a la parte de ropa de Soho, íbamos mostrándoles todo lo que veíamos a nuestro alrededor. _–FOTOS, FOTOS Y MÁS FOTOS, menos mal que no fui la única que trajo cámara, sino, en no más de la primera media hora, nos quedaríamos sin memoria xD- _llegamos a las tiendas y como es normal _–para nosotras, aunque para Alice y Rose también, estas chicas son fabulosas debo añadir-_ entrabamos en todas a probarnos casi todo _–casi, solo casi, algunas cosas no nos gustaban y bueno para que probarlas no? xD-_ y comprando una que otra cosa que nos gustaba mientras los chicos llevaban nuestras bolsas _–menos mal que mi Morocha y yo no habíamos comprado mucho, ya que Manito llevaba las nuestras, porque si fuéramos Rose y Alice me lamentaría del muchacho- _

Entramos en un grandísimo local, que vendían más que todo vestidos, cada diseño era único y de diferentes colores_.- por todo lo que es santo, es Londres que esperaban?, es el lugar más fabuloso (además de parís) para los diseñadores, futura profesión de Jenn-_

**-Eli tienes que comprar ese vestido.** Grito Alice

**-Wow Morocha estas increíble, sino te lo compras, te lo regalo.** Dije

**-Es cierto que es muy lindo, pero en que lo usaría****?.** Pregunto

**-Bueno eso se puede arreglar no Alice****?.** Pregunte volteando hacia la aludida.

**-Están los cumpleaños, los bailes del Internado y si queremos hacer algo entre nosotros, también vale**** Eli.** Respondió enumerando con sus dedos

**-Viste, tienes, no que digo****, DEBES comprar ese vestido rojo, Lizzy.** Dijo Rose. _–El vestido era del mismo color que los shorts que traía-_

**-Además, creo que a Jake le gusta. Desde que saliste ****del probador no deja de mirarte**. Le dije al oído.

Ella se volteo a verlo, y encontró la cara más divertida de Jacob –_parecía una bebe babeando, ayúdenme, ayúdenme no puedo, me voy a hacer pi de la risa, donde ay un baño cuando lo necesitas?- _las chicas estábamos que no podíamos de la risa _–donde está la cámara?, Ahh aquí esta- _sin embargo Elizabethse ruborizo por la atención y fue rápidamente a cambiarse.

Rose compro dos vestidos uno rojo y otro azul claro como sus ojos. Alice compro un vestido verde, unos jeans y shorts. Mi hermana y yo solo compramos un vestido cada una _–adivinen de qué color era el mío?, y bueno el de Jenn Ufff sí que es más difícil de adivinar Jajaja!-_, unas camisas _-las mías morada y otra verde; y Jenn, amarilla y anaranjado; Oops creo que les dije la respuesta xD-_ además de bufandas _–Amo las bufandas-,_ y mi queridísima Morocha, el vestido rojo y unas camisas

FLASH por aquí, FLASH por allá. No dejábamos un segundo libre. _– Tendremos de donde escoger para la tarea del Prof. Peter xD -_Para cuando terminamos con la ropa. Decidimos ir a comer y de ay iríamos a mostrarles nuestro prado a nuestros nuevos amigos –_Familia más bien :D-._

**-Quien se quiere montar en el bus****? **Grito Jenn

**-Nosotrosssssssssssss!!!** Gritaron los chicos_. -Ay pobrecitos, deben estar ma que cansados de llevar las bolsas (sobretodo Jazz y Emmett, por las innumerables compras de Alice y Rose), y además acompañarnos a recorrer cada cm de todas las tiendas.-_

**-Jajaja! Pero no eran ustedes los que se quejaban esta mañana?.** Pregunto Rose riendo

**-Sí, ustedes decían que nunca se montarían en un bus.** Ataco Alice

**-Yo siempre las apoye chicas. Al 100% con ustedes.** Dijo Emmett

**-TRAIDOR!.** Dijeron los chicos

**-Oh claro, es que si no lo hacías, Rose te gritaría.** Todo reíamos con la broma de Alice _- buen punto, una chica debe hacer, lo que una chica debe hacer; y esa es nuestra querida Rose, la elegancia pura por fuera, pero es mejor que no te metas con ella… Jajaja!, te adoramos Rose ;D-_

Primero nos bajamos en un restaurante cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya todos habíamos terminado nuestros platos _–al parecer teníamos hambre no? .. xD-_

Luego llegamos a nuestro prado justo antes de oscurecer, así que se veía todo el crepúsculo en su esplendor, reflejado en el lago que teníamos enfrente. Las chicas y los chicos no dejaban de admirar el lugar, tenían expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros y cuando por fin salieron de su ensueño, Alice pregunto

**-Wow, como encontraron este lugar?**

**-Está cerca de una plaza a la que a mi hermana y a mí nos encanta ir. Un día que andábamos con nuestro Tito, nos perdimos y llegamos hasta aquí; desde entonces es nuestro lugar secreto.** Les comente

**-Es increíblemente bello.** (Rose)

Los chicos siguieron perdidos en la belleza del lugar, pero ya la hora se acercaba y Alice y yo teníamos que apurarnos para decorar donde Jake llevaría a Elizabeth. Así que nos disculpamos, alegando que le mostraría a ella otras partes del prado.

Llegamos a donde estaban las fuentes _– que más tarde se prenderían y le darían al lugar un toque mágico -_ Tanto Alice como yo, llevábamos las cosas que pondríamos en dos bolsos que traíamos, así que comenzamos a arreglar todo. –_Velas, una manta, pétalos de rosas, y todo era rojo y blanco_- Colocamos en el muro de las fuentes _-eran 3 de éstas-_ las velas intercalando colores, los pétalos iban alrededor de ellas y otros los echamos al agua, además la manta la situamos en el medio del lugar donde se vería la luna y las estrellas más tarde. Cuando tuvimos todo listo regresamos con nuestros amigos, que estaban platicando de todo un poco.

**-Jake está listo.** Le susurre cuando pase a su lado

**-Muy bien, estee… Eli quieres dar un paseo conmigo?.** Le pregunto

**-Claro Jake. **Respondió. – _Ay que linda mi Morocha, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande o feliz porque su rostro no le daba para más._

**-Primero una foto, es que ya nos vamos.** Dije haciendo puchero junto con Alice_.- lo repito esa chica es mala, ohhhh bien ya conseguí a mi gemela malvada Jajaja! xD-_

**-Pero y como nos iremos nosotros?.** Elizabeth se giro hacia Jake

**-Confías en mi?** Pregunto el aludido

**-Si per...** La interrumpió Jake

**-Eso es todo lo que debes saber. No dejare que te pase nada.**

Tomamos unas fotos y nos despedimos de los tortolitos.

Robert aprovecho y llevo a mi hermana a una tienda de helados que estaba cerca.

**-Chicos regresamos entonces?.** Pregunto Emmett bostezando

**-Si Em, dudo que ellos vuelvan ahorita**. Respondí

**-Entonces andando.** Dijo Alice

Tomamos un taxi para volver al Internado, porque esta vez era yo con mis bolsas y las de mi Morocha, además que los chicos estaban realmente cansados, todavía no se habitúan al cambio de horario entre Forks y Londres. Sin embargo, Alice estaba más despierta que una niña en una juguetería.

Llegamos y nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, cuando me estaba despidiendo de las chicas, ellas preguntaron

**-Como creen que les este yendo****? Estoy impaciente de saberlo.** (Alice)

**-Espero que increíble, ****son una pareja encantadora.** (Rose)

**-Gracias chicas por ayudarnos con este pequeño plan, mi Morocha mañana estará todo el día en las nubes con Jake, pero ****estarán muy felices.** Respondí

**-Es un placer haberlas ayudado Nana.** Dijo Alice

**-Espero que les haya gustado nuestro pequeño tur y la locura de las tiendas.** Dije riendo

**-Nos hemos divertido un montón, teníamos tiempo sin hacer algo así.** Dijo Alice

**-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, estoy muerta, ha sido divertido conocer Londres con ustedes, Jajaja.** Dijo Rose

**-Nos vemos mañana chicas.** Les dije

**-Hasta mañana Nana.**

Entre en mi habitación y no me importo no ponerme la pijama, solo quería llegar a mi cama y dormir, para despertar mañana y saber cada detalle del maravilloso final feliz de mi estupendo plan. –_Morochita hice esto por ti, espero que te guste – _con este pensamiento, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

_Estaba caminando por las calles solitarias de Lon__dres, era muy entrada la noche __-se podía ver por la oscuridad y el silencio-,__ pude ver que me dirigía a un lugar conocido para mí, un lugar que Tito me trajo cuando me contó de nuestros padres –__y de ay se convirtió en un lugar especial__-, ella había enfermado cuando nacimos y nos dejo a su cuidado, nuestro padre no tardo mucho en acompañarla, la amaba demasiado como para no tenerla. Ella era la hermana menor de Aro, y éste cómo nos quería muchísimo desde el primer momento en que nos vio, no dudo en prometerle que siempre nos protegería de todo. Un lugar que ninguno de mis amigos (Solo Tito) saben que vengo cuando necesito estar sola, aunque no es por tristeza, sino por alegría, por algún cambio algo radical que haya surgido en mi vida, era mi lugar para estar en paz._

_Llegue hasta la banca, me senté frente a la fuente y mire al cielo estrellado, en éste se encontraban mis dos estrellas favoritas, la de mi madre y la de mi padre __- la de él era la más alta, significaba que nos cuidaba y la de ella era la más cercana, es decir, que nos estaba observando desde donde quiera que este__-. Los había conocido por una fotografía vieja que encontré entre las cosas de Tito, él me dijo que se amaban mucho, que fueron siempre felices y esta felicidad aumento cuando supieron que llegarían dos pequeñas a sus vidas._

_**-Nana.**__ Dijo una voz. Voltee a ver quién me llamaba y A QUE NO ADIVINAN QUIEN ESTABA AL LADO MIO? __–me imagino les costara muchisisisisisimo-__…SI, ERA ÉL. Recostado en la banca que compartíamos, tan perfecto como la última vez que lo vi, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo._

_**-Son preciosas verdad.**__ Dije_

_**-Son más que eso, tienen magia, algo que te atrae y no puedes dejar de admirarlas**__**, además somos afortunados de poder verlas en persona y poder maravillarnos con belleza.**__ Respondió volteando su rostro para mirarme._

_**-A que te refieres? Como sabes que ves una estrella, que no esté en el cielo?**_

_**-Porque yo me he quedado prendado a una, es algo que no puedo explicar pero cuando la veo, no puedo dejar de admirarla.**_

_**-Sí, se a lo que te refieres.**__-Yo más que nadie se lo que es quedarse pegado viendo a algo o ALGUIEN perfecto; Ayyy no han cambiado, sus ojos siguen siendo tan verdes y deslumbrantes Aww__– __**Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

_**-Lo que quieras.**__ Respondió él, sin desviar su mirada de mí_

_**-**__**Mmm bueno me preguntaba, podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre? Me parece un poco injusto que tu sepas el mío y yo no el tuyo.**__ Dije algo avergonzada_

_**-Es cierto, es injusto. Bueno **__**me presento señorita Swan, mi nombre es…**_

_BOOM!_

_**AUCH!**_ Exclame levantándome de donde me hubiera caído.

_CUAL ES SU NOMBRE? NO ME PUDE CAER DESPUES DE QUE ME RESPONDIERA? UISH _

Lentamente me fui despertando y dándome cuenta que me había caído de la cama, me senté en ésta tratando de aclararme_. -Este sueño me tiene mareada desde el lunes, es increíble que con solo haberlo visto una vez, tenga tanto efecto en mí, que hasta sueñe con él.- _

Fui hasta el baño, cepille mis dientes, mi cabello y lave mi cara, regrese a la habitación y vi que Jenn y mi Morocha todavía estaban durmiendo, pero esta ultima abrazando un pequeño oso color blanco con un moño rojo_- AHH eso… eso… quiere decir que… Wow!! Mi plan funciono… mi plan funciono; ok, ok relájate, inhala y exhala, bien es hora de comprobarlo, lo siento pero es momento de que despiertes soñadora-_

**-Hey!! Pero que tenemos aquí, quien te dio ese peluche Morochita? Que yo sepa no lo compramos ayer.**

**-Nana?**

**-No conozco a otra, y tú?**

Bostezo. **–Buenos Días, Nana. Que paso?.** Pregunto incorporándose en su cama. Yo ya estaba sentada a los pies de ésta.

**-Pues no sé, a ver repasemos**** desde el principio, desperté, fui al baño, volví, AHHH creo que ya sé, tiene que ver con cierto oso que no dejas de abrazar.** Le dije levantando una ceja.

**-Ohhhh si bueno, este tu sabes… ayer… Jake y bueno… mientras caminamos… y me lo dio… **

**-Páralo, Rebobina y me cuentas bien, déjame despertar a Jenn y llamar a Alice y Rose, ayer todas estábamos a la espera del día de hoy para saber cómo les había ido.**

**-Tú….tú lo sabías?** Pregunto incrédula

**-Obvio Morochita, aunque claro, las chicas me ayudaron a que todo quedara perfecto y Jake le puso su toque claro está****.**

Tome mi teléfono y marque al número de Alice_- no era muy temprano, más bien creo que dormimos de más por lo cansados que llegamos ayer-_

**-Sí, Hola?**

**-Buenos Días, Alice. Como amanecieron?**

**-Hola Nana. Muy bien, ya descansadas. **Bostezo.** A que debemos tu llamada?**

**-Ya están despiertas las dos?**

**-Sí, Rose está terminando en el baño y luego voy yo**

**-Bueno en media hora vienen, ya Elizabeth se despertó**

**-En serio?, ROSE APURATE ELI YA SE DESPERTO.** _-Auch, creo que necesito bajarle el volumen al teléfono cuando hable con Alice- _

**-Alice, sigo en el teléfono ten piedad de mi oído.**

**-Lo siento Musa, tranquila en media hora estamos en tu puerta**

**-Vale chicas, nos vemos**

Colgué, y ahora a la mejor parte, despertar a blanca niev... Perdón mi hermana –_Jajajajaja, no puedo, no puedo, y eso que acabo de salir del baño xD-_

**-Ayúdame Morocha, tenemos que despertar a Ángel.**

Morocha rio y añadió –**Tu usas la cámara y yo salto en su cama vale?**

**-Vale 1….2….3… AHORA!**

**-AAAAANNNNGGEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. **Gritamos

**-AHHHHH****!!!!.** Grito

**-Listo, esta ira para el álbum hermanita Jajaja!**_–No tiene precio esa foto xD-_

**-Chicas no pueden usar otra manera más…Mmm delicada de despertarme.** Dijo frotándose los ojos

**-Noooooooo, esta es más divertida****. **Gritamos

**-Bueno y que celebramos****?, que están como niñas en navidad**

**-Tiene que ver con cierto osito que amaneció en los brazos de ALGUIEN esta mañana. **Respondí mirando a Morocha

**-****Bueno, bueno, pero primero, vamos a arreglarnos, ahorita viene Alice y Rose, y después les cuento**

Pasadas la media hora, ya estábamos más o menos presentables _–era domingo, no me voy a vestir como si fuera a un baile cielos santo- _y ya Alice y Rose estaban llegando _–Ja! Ellas también se vinieron cómodas, nada mejor que unos pantalones de pijama y una camisa de tiros para disfrutar del frio en la mañana-_

**-Bien ahora DIME POR FAVOR.** Dijo Jenn

**-CUENTANOSLO TODO.** Dijo Alice

**-Bueno pero déjenme terminar y después gritan****, saltan y no sé, hacen todo lo que quieran hacer vale?**

**-VALE.** Le gritamos todas. _–Ufff la impaciencia nos está consumiendo._

**-Ok, bien aquí va**. Dijo Morocha riendo

_**Flash Back – Contado por Elizabeth **_

Luego de que todos se fueran, Jake me llevo a dar una vuelta bordeando el lago. Dijo que quería mostrarme algo _-y bueno pues, como negarse no?-_

Mientras íbamos caminando se le notaba nervioso así que lo pare y le pregunte

**-Jake te ocurre algo?**

**-Eli, estee….. tengo que decirte algo.** Dijo mirándome

**-Jake me asustas, que sucede?**

**-Ohhhh no tranquila, es solo que estoy algo nervioso de cómo reaccionaras**

**-Termina de decírmelo, me tienes con los nervios a millón Jake. **Él tomo mi mano con la suya, y yo no sé que iba más rápido, si los latidos de mi corazón o mi respiración, _-sinceramente creo que iban empatados.-_

**-Eli, ay algo que quería decirte****… desde mucho tiempo atrás, mira yo bueno, cuando tu primo nos presentó, sentí algo dentro de mí, que al principio no podía explicar, así que tuve la necesidad de saber más de ti, y luego de conocerte mejor con el paso del tiempo, supe que lo que sentía no era tan sencillo de decir con palabras, era algo más profundo y maravilloso que las personas dicen llamar "un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago" y que solo me provocabas tú. **

Yo solo podía estar ay parada frente a él, _-es que Dios, sostenme porque creo que me voy a desmayar, se…se está confesando?-_

**-Eli, mi querida y dulce Eli. TE AMO, TE AMO y te he amado desde ****el momento en el que te vi, cuando me perdí por primera vez en ese liquido marrón, que son tus hermosos ojos, y que no los cambiaría por nada**

_AHHH__HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NANA Y JENN TENIAN RAZON, TENIAN RAZON, ME AMA, ME AMA, SOY TAN FELIZ._ Pero ahora que hago? Me confesó su amor, como responder?, un "yo también, mi amor" es muy normal, pero tengo que hacer algo. Ya va, si hacemos…

Y así fue, me coloque de puntillas y lo bese, lo bese como siempre quise poder hacerlo, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Al principio estaba es shock por mi forma de responder, pero luego me devolvió el beso y me abrazo muy fuerte, como si no quisiera que nos separásemos nunca.

**-Es****to es un "si también te amo Jake"?**

**-No lo sé, quizá no fui tan especifica**

**-Puede que necesite que me aclares tu respuesta MI ELI!. **Me reí de su entusiasmo _– voy a llorar, de verdad me ama –_

Volvió a besarme y de verdad no me cansare de esto en ningún momento, definitivamente la espera valió la pena.

**-Ahora quiero mostrarte algo, puede esta hermosa señorita acompañar a este hombre enamorado?** Pregunto haciendo una reverencia de épocas anteriores

**-Estaría encantada señor.** Respondí siguiendo su juego, con una falda imaginaria

Caminamos hasta un lugar increíble, es más, creo que la palabra se queda corta de lo maravilloso que estaba todo, cada detalle era importante. Primero unas fuentes con unos ángeles que salpicaban agua de sus jarrones, luego alrededor del muro de cada fuente habían velas entre rojas y blancas y además pétalos regados por el agua y el césped. Todo se veía como sacado de esos cuentos que nos contaban de pequeñas, me sentía como entrando en el país de nunca jamás, volando junto a Peter Pan y Campanita _–Si, Peter Pan es mi historia favorita, como también es la de Nana-_

**-Jake, pero cu****ándo?**

**-Soy afortunado de ser el Manito de una vampira única, que me ayudó junto con su hermana y amigas.**

Me guio hacia una manta que estaba al medio de las fuentes, y se sentó junto a mi abrazándome de manera que no pudiera escapar

**-Crees que saldré corriendo Jake?** Pregunte mirando sus ojos y riendo.

**-No, pero es que quería tanto ****poder abrazarte, decirte lo que siento y todavía me parece un sueño que tu también sientas por mí lo que yo por ti, aunque si vamos al caso, todavía no me lo has dicho.** Dijo haciendo puchero _–Que tierno, parecía un osito, de esos que quieres abrazar hasta reventar Aww-_

Tome su cara entre mis manos _–él todavía seguía abrazándome; Wow si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca xD- _

**-Quieres saber que siento por ti?, bien, eso es tan sencillo y a la vez difícil de decir, no es un "te quiero" o un "te amo" que a cualquiera se le pueda salir, es algo más grande, es que lo siento de verdad****; eres mi mundo, mi sueño, mi vida y mi esperanza. Es de locos creer que yo no pueda vivir sin tí, algunos dirían "Hey, nacieron juntos que no pueden vivir sin el otro?", pero cuando encuentras a esa persona sin la cual no puedes estar, respirar o funcionar, Sí, definitivamente darías todo por ella. O en mi caso daría todo por ti, Jake.**

Se quedo mirándome a los ojos como yo a él, no dijimos nada por unos minutos, pero luego hablo.

**-De verdad**** que eres única Mi Eli.**

**-No, tú eres el único y maravilloso aquí Jake.**

Volvió a besarme y nos quedamos ahí, abrazados viendo la luna y las estrellas, que por cosas de la vida, hoy tenían un brillo especial. _–quien sabe, dicen que cuando te pasan cosas buenas, las estrellas te lo reflejan-_

**-Eli, MI ELI, no me cansare de decir eso, Jajaja! Te tengo un regalo **

**-Y**** yo no me cansare de escucharte decirlo Jake, MI JAKE. Pero no tenias que darme un regalo amor.**

**-Ósea que quieres que devuelva al pequeño Jake a la tienda? **Dijo sacando un osito de su chaqueta. _–AYYY QUE BELLO, ES EL OSITO MAS LINDO Y CUCHI QUE HE VISTO, es blanquito con un moño rojo AWW... se paso, sabe mi debilidad por los osos ¬¬-_

**-Noooooooo!!! Dámelo, dámelo.** Se lo quite y abrace a MI OSO. **Él es MIOOOO, y nadie lo va a devolver Jum!**

**-Estoy empezando a sentirme celoso del pequeño Jake. **Dijo abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

**-Jajaja! Como ya te dije amor, eres MIO, aunque bueno, ahora tengo un oso que me recuerda a tí.** Beso mi mejilla y luego dijo

**-Ya viste lo**** que trae colgando del cuello TÚ oso?**

Gire al pequeño osito para verlo, y Wow!! Llevaba colgando una bellísima cadena de plata con un osito que tenía un corazón en el medio_–Ya mencione que Amo los osos? Creo que tanto como a Jake Jajaja!-_me volví para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle

**-Te amo, y nada definitivamente NADA, escúchame bien, NADA cambiara eso.** Y me beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ME PUDE RESISTIR... CUANDO LO TERMINE AYER DIJE: Nana definitivamente tienes que montarlo mañana, y bueno no pude negarme a mi increible y bella consciencia (definitivamente la amo xD)

bueno como les he dicho alimenten mi imaginacion con sus REVIEWS .... IDEAS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

jajajaja! y bueno Jenn les manda saludos... los amamos xD

**_Nana Cullen-Swan y Jenn_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Nana POV**_

Estuvimos el domingo en la mañana escuchando los detalles de la bellísima declaración entre Jake y Elizabeth en el prado, y debo admitir, que tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar _–claro, de felicidad-_ mis Manitos postizos estaban juntos y además felices, correspondiendo a su amor _–de los pocos que se sienten de verdad, ellos son afortunados por tenerlo ;D-. _

Veíamos la cara de mi Morochita y de verdad que nunca la había visto tan contenta, pensé, que de un momento a otro, nos dolerían a todas las mejillas, ya que no dejábamos de sonreír; era tanta la alegría, que posiblemente si se pudiera guardar, no entraría ni en la caja más grande que existiera.

**-Viste Eli, yo te dije que en momento menos esperado, todo sucedería.** Dijo Jenn

**-Gracias a todas chicas, de verdad, estoy en las nubes, nunca pensé que él podría sentirse así conmigo; estoy viviendo un sueño.** Dijo Morocha suspirando

**-Te lo dije Morochita tonta, Jajaja!.** Dije

**-Es verdad Nana, pero se veía tan irreal**. Dijo ella todavía perdida en su mundo

**-Que maravilloso Lizzy, definitivamente hicimos un buen trabajo.** Dijo Alice

**-Chicas que haremos hoy?** Pregunto Rose

**-Tienes algún plan para hoy con Jake, Morocha?** Le pregunte

**-La verdad, ayer no me dijo si saldríamos hoy. Además creo que todavía debe estar durmiendo. **Respondió

**-Bueno mientras esperas que se despierte, podemos pedir algo de comida. Me estoy muriendo de hambre**. Dijo Alice riendo

**-Ufff somos dos Alice**. Dijo Jenn

Pedimos Burger King para desayunar _–o más bien almorzar, viendo que ya era medio día-_ en nuestro cuarto; veinte minutos después, llego la comida _–para decirlo de manera bonita-_ dejamos los platos limpios _–creo que teníamos un POQUITO de hambre nada mas Jajaja xD-_

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a pensar que podíamos hacer, estábamos entre, salir a dar vueltas por el campus o quedarnos aquí y pasar una tarde de chicas. Nos decidimos por la segunda opción, todavía quedaba cansancio de ayer -_fueron horas interminables caminando y comprando, caminando y comprando, por todo lo que es bueno, yo amo las compras, y estoy segura que ellas también, pero no somos unas máquina 0.o -_.

De repente el celular de Morocha comenzó a sonar, contestó y bueno, como entenderán, todas encontramos la respuesta de quien era cuando una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

Después de un rato hablando con Jake, colgó y se acerco de nuevo _–todavía con la misma cara que tenía cuando hablo con él-_

**-Era Jake.** Dijo sentándose en el piso con nosotras.

**-En serio? No nos dimos cuenta.** Dijo Jenn riendo

**-Ja ja Já, muy graciosita Ángel.** Dijo Morocha

**-Bueno, creo que nos quedo claro con la cara que cargas.** Dijo Rose riendo con mi hermana

**-Bueno, bueno ya, quieren saber que me dijo?** Pregunto Morocha

**-OBVIO.** Dijimos todas riendo

**-Me pregunto si quería salir con él, a comer helado, pero aquí en el campus, estamos muy cansados para ponernos a salir del Internado**

**-Y….?** Dijo Alice

**-Y que?** Pregunto Elizabeth

-**Que te pondrás?** Pregunto Rose

-**Mmm..... no lo se chicas.** Dijo avergonzada

**-Bueno, ya empecemos con la tarde de chicas. **Dijo Jenn

**-Primera tarea: arreglarte mí querida Morochita Jajaja!** Dije

**-Quedaras perfecta Lizzy.** Dijo Alice

Empezamos a trabajar en Elizabeth, Rose se encargo del cabello, Jenn del maquillaje y Alice y yo de la ropa. Todas nos divertimos mucho arreglándola. Nuestra rubia y mi hermana, no hicieron algo muy elaborado, pero delicado, tenia liso el cabello con un cintillo y un maquillaje muy natural.

Allie y yo decidimos que, siendo domingo un día relajado, le sacamos algo casual, un vestido blanco estampado_- de esos que tienen líneas en curva y van de aquí para allá_- de colores con unas bailarinas negras.

**-Estas lista Morochita.** Dije

**-Mas que lista, estas perfecta.** Dijo Alice

**-Bellísima.** Dijo Jenn

**-Sin duda, estás increíble.** Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Elizabeth estaba frente al espejo cuerpo completo, de una esquina de nuestro cuarto, _-casi la arrastramos para que viese, como había quedado-_y pronto _–cuando asimilo su apariencia__¬¬ Jajaja!-_ se puso a dar saltitos como loca _–Ufff creo que se emociono mucho 0.0 Mmm bueeeeno… dicen que el amor es así no?-_

**-Chicas las amoooo pero mal.** Dijo abrazándonos a todas –_esa es una de las expresiones que usamos nosotros, es algo así como "no puedo amarte más porque no puedo xD, que bella, yo también Morochita…ILovU ;D"-_

**-Jajaja! Creo que le gusto.** Dijo Jenn riendo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y todas gritamos como locas, -_pobre Jake, ojala se halla tapado los oídos…. Sino Ufff, creo que tendrá el "mute" pegado todo el día Jajaja!-_

**-Hola Manito.** Lo salude cuando abrí la puerta

**-Musa! Como estas?.... Mmm perdón, como están chicas?.** Dijo viéndonos a todas en la habitación

**-Muy bien Jake, como estas tú?. **Dijo Rose

**-Si te dijo que feliz, emocionado o enamorado, me lo crees Rose? **Respondió sonriendo

**-Bueno eso es más que suficiente.** Dijo Alice riendo

**-Si Jake, te entendimos, tranquilo. Jajaja!.** Dijo Jenn

**-Ahora Manito, queremos saber qué piensas de esta señorita que esta aquí? **Dije sacando a Morochita para que Jake la viera_. –si les digo que al niño casi se le salieron los ojos y prácticamente babeaba, me lo creen? Jajaja!, lástima que no cargue, las pilas de la cámara ayer, porque si no, no se salva de esa foto xD-_

**-Estas…..Wow. **Dijo todavía en trance

**-Eso es un bien o un mal?. **Pregunto Elizabeth_ –Dios mío, AYUDENLA. Voy a tener que llevar a mi Morocha al oculista, a ver que le recomiendan para la ceguera, me está preocupando seriamente 0.0; mi Manito esta babeando (casi en sentido literal) por ella, en la puerta de nuestro cuarto, y ella va a preguntar que si bien o mal ¬¬-_

_**-**_**Es un Wow, estas preciosa.** Dijo Jake sonriendo

**-Mmm gracias.** Respondió sonrojándose_- Ay que adorable mi Morochita :D-_

**-Vamos Eli?** Pregunto

**-Sí, vamos.**

Antes de salir Jenn les dijo:

**-No vayan a llegar muy tarde**

**-Lo que tú digas mamá.** Dijeron riendo

Después de que se fueran, pasamos la tarde hablando nosotras cuatro, sobre todo lo que se nos pudiera ocurrir, es decir, chicos, compras, sus estudios en Forks y los nuestros aquí, amigos, padres, sobre ellos mismos _–ósea ellas y sus hermanos- _y sobre nosotras _–incluidos: Jake, Elizabeth y Robert-._

**-A Emmett y Jazz les encanta los videojuegos, las apuestas y todo en lo que puedan competir, si supieran, prácticamente en eso, se la pasan todo el día cuando estamos de vacaciones. Y bueno a veces Edward, también le da por jugar con ellos, se vuelven locos los tres juntos Jajaja!. **Dijo Alice

**-Es verdad, se ponen como niños en plena navidad, es imposible sacarlos de sus juegos una vez que hayan comenzado.** Dijo Rose

**-Jajaja! No sabía que Em y Jazz fueran apostadores, tendremos que meterlos a jugar cartas con nosotras, no te diré que somos excelentes, pero, de que les ganamos, eso si te lo aseguro Alice. **Dijo Jenn

**-Alice? **La llame

**-Si Musa? **

**-Quien es Edward?**

**-Ohhhh, verdad que ustedes no conocen todavía a mi otro hermanito, bueno es que él, tuvo que regresar a nuestra nueva casa de aquí, para ayudar a Esme con la mudanza y eso.**

**-Va a venir al Internado? **Pregunto Jenn

**-Sí, bueno, el vino el Lunes con nosotros, pero se tuvo que ir, y creo que vuelve mañana, no Alice?. **Dijo Rose

**-Si yo hable con él, y me dijo que mañana llegaría. **Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Bueno, pues mañana lo conoceremos entonces. **Dije

Cuando ya se hizo más o menos tarde, Rose y Alice se fueron a su dormitorio, ya que mañana, otra vez clases (suspiro) _–no les da la impresión que el fin de semana, pasa como un cohete? Bueno a mi si me parece, cada vez que llega el viernes, enseguida es domingo en la noche. Y el tiempo en la semana es una tortura, pareciera que cada aguja le pide permiso a la otra para moverse, y viceversa; sinceramente se me hacen eternas las horas en la semana y creo que no soy la única xD)-_

**-Cuando crees que regresen Nana?** Pregunto Jenn

**-Mandémosle un mensaje a ver como van **

_**Para:**__ Lizzy_

_He__y Morochita, como van?_

_Regresaras hoy o tendremos que mandar_

_Al FBI para salvarte?_

_Musa y Ángel_

Pasaron unos minutos y después recibimos un mensaje de Jake

_**Para**__: Nana y Jenn_

_Si por mí fuera, la secuestrara. _

_Pero bueno, ya que eso no lo puedo_

_Hacer, aunque es tentadora la oferta….Mmm_

_Tranquila Jajaja! Ya te le llevo Manita_

_Jake_

Ay, ay, ay. Bueno, menos mal que es mi Manito, porque si no, no queda vivo cuando traiga a mi Morocha. _–A ver si hacemos algo con los hombres de hoy en día, que horror, ay que quitarle malas juntas a Jake 0.o-_

De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción, que cantábamos hace mucho tiempo, pero es muy divertida _– que desastre hacíamos las 3 cantado esa canción Jajaja!, sin embargo Tito se divertía observándonos, que bello :D-_ en eso nos levantamos de la cama y comenzamos a cantar con los cepillos en la mano como micrófonos _–Jajaja! Si que estamos locas xD, bueno que se le hace, así somos-_

(Jenn)

**Rompes todos mis esquemas. Cambia el rumbo de mi vida. Dueña de mi economía.**

(Nana)

**Pero vaya simpatía Te regalo el universo y hasta un millón de versos. Y por ti querida mía aguantó la tontería.**

(Las dos)

**No te cambio por ninguna eres todo lo que quiero Ni siquiera por la luna, que se queje el mundo entero No te cambio por ninguna eres todo lo que quiero Ni siquiera por la luna, que se queje el mundo entero… **

(Jenn)

**Tu sonrisa vale oro Y tú pelo ni se diga Pero lo que más me gusta es tu bellografía **

(Nana)

**Tus ideas me convencen Sabes bien lo que hay que hacer Pero lo que más me gusta es tu forma de querer **

(Las dos)

**No te cambio por ninguna eres todo lo que quiero Ni siquiera por la luna, que se queje el mundo entero No te cambio por ninguna eres todo lo que quiero Ni siquiera por la luna, que se queje el mundo entero… **

**-Que haces con esa canción puesta de tono?** Le pregunte a mi hermana, cuando terminamos de cantar y saltar en la cama con nuestros "Cepillofonos" _–Jajaja! Ese es el nuevo micrófono, modelo súper renovado serie Z9, modernizado, proyecta tu voz mucho mejor que cualquier otro aparato, y lo mejor de todo es que es GRATIS. Puntos de venta: Búscalo en tus gavetas más cercanas…. Jajaja! No puedo, no puedo, ya sé, tranquilos, yo me hare cargo de la propaganda cuando salga a la venta xD-_

**-Bueno, es que, no sé, esta buenísima, Jajaja!. Sé que es vieja, pero me gusta y a ti también Musa. Además así se cuando Chiquito me manda mensaje. **

**-Jajaja! Me has hecho reír muchísimo, hace tiempísimo que no cantábamos esa canción Angelito.**

**-Verdad, menos mal que solo estábamos nosotras, que pena.**

**-Ahh por favor, con lo hiperactiva y alocada que es Alice, y Rose que le sigue muy de cerca, no me extraña que sean iguales que nosotras Angelito. **Dije riendo

**-Bueno abra que organizar un karaoke para probar, además me encantaría ver a Emmett cantando algo con Jazz acompañándolo, Jajaja! **

**-No se nos puede olvidar ese día la cámara. Ya me lo imagino y tengo urgencia de un baño Jajaja! Ese video iría directo al de la graduación.**

**-Ay no, no, no, no entres en ese tema Musa, que me pondré a llorar y todavía nos faltan dos años para eso.**

**-Jajaja! Bueno esperaremos entonces, con pausa y sin prisa Angelito. Mira y que te dijo Rob en el mensaje?**

**-Déjame leerlo, mi distrajiste Musa**

**-Obvio, siempre yo. Habla claro, que te olvidaste por estar cantando.**

_**Para: **__Jenn_

_Se ha reportado una desaparición, _

_Del cielo a caído un ángel, _

_Y creo que es el mío, pero…_

_No tengo intenciones de devolverlo_

_Como estas? Todavía despierta?_

_Rob_

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****… que belloooooo mi Chiquito!!!.. **Grito Jenn –_definitivamente, ay que poner una señal cuando vallan a gritar, si no, voy a terminar sorda entre Alice y mi hermana-_

**-Llámalo Ángel, eso fue una clara indirecta, muy directa, de que quiere escuchar tu voz.**

**-Bueno, está bien. **Dijo marcándole

_PIN…..PIN…..PIN…._

**-Hola Chiquito. **

**-Debo estar en el cielo, acabo de escuchar a un ángel. **Dijo su novio.

**-Mmm no lo creo Rob, que yo sepa, todavía no se aceptan escandalosas y locas, allá arriba. **Dije riendo

**-Jajaja! Hola Musa, como están? Que estaban haciendo? **(Rob)

**-Muy bien gracias cuñadito, estábamos esperando a Elizabeth para irnos a dormir. **(Nana)

**-Y mientras esperamos, eso, no lo quieres saber, que te lo digo yo, Chiquito. **(Jenn)

**-Huh… que estarán haciendo las dos?... contra quien están planeando algo? **(Rob)

**-Nos creerías capas de confabular en contra de alguien? **(Jenn)

**-… **(Silbando)… **- **(Rob)

**-Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de que contestes tan rápido. ¬¬ **(Nana)

**-Jajaja! Bueno entonces, si no planeaban algún ataque al enemigo, que hacían?** (Rob)

**-Cosas de Hermanas.** Dijimos al mismo tiempo riendo

**-Eso es peor que cualquier ataque**** o venganza. Creo que mejor tomo precauciones, no pase que, por cosas de la vida, yo sea el objetivo de las Manitas Swan, Jajaja!.** (Rob)

**-****Bueno, mira que te lo advertimos Ehh?... estábamos cantando una canción (la que suena cuando tú llamas o mandas un mensaje a mi hermana) de cuando Tito usaba pañales, y míralo ahora, ya tiene sus añitos montados Jajaja! **(Nana)

**-Te pasaste Musa, ni siquiera llega a los 10 años, de haberse lanzado la canción. **(Jenn)

**-Wow, se fueron lejos. Que canción me pusiste de tono Angelito?. **(Rob)

**-La de "No te cambio por ninguna" de Luis Fonsi. **Dijo Jenn avergonzada

**-Fue la que yo te dedique una vez, no****?** (Rob)

**-Ya decía yo, que era demasiado raro, de que pronto, apareciera la canción en tu celular Manita**. (Nana)

**-Ayyy…. Bueno lo confieso, la puse de tono el sábado que Chiquito me dijo que me quería. Contenta?**

**-En realidad no. Todavía tienes la canción de tono, pero nos divertimos un rato, eso no te lo niego. **Respondí riendo

**-Claro, ustedes se divierten cuando yo no estoy, no? **Dijo Morochita entrando al cuarto.

**-ELIIII!!! **Gritamos mientras corríamos a abrazarla.

**-Hola chicas, Hola Rob. Como estas?**

**-Muy bien Eli, bueno si tú estás ya en tu cuarto, quiere decir que en menos de 5 minutos esta Jake aquí, entonces las dejo dormir chicas.**

Mi hermana agarro su teléfono, que estaba en altavoz sobre su cama.

**-Díganle chao a su cuñadito. **Dijo

**-Chao cuñadito. **Dijimos Morocha y yo riéndonos de Jenn

**-Jajaja! Chao par de locas**. Respondió Rob

**-Hasta mañana Chiquito, si necesito refuerzos te llamo. **

**-Y yo encantado iré a salvarte de ellas mi Ángel. **

**-Que tengas dulces sueños. **Dijo Jenn

**-Solo si tu estas en ellos**. Respondió

**-Bueno ya. Dios…. y después nos quejamos de que mi Morocha y Jake, harán que me de sobredosis de azúcar. **Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

Mientras Elizabeth se cambiaba con su ropa de dormir, nos contó su salida con mi Manito. Fueron a la heladería del campus, y se sentaron a hablar y hablar y hablar. Resumiéndolo, más o menos era esto:

"_Te quiero"_

"_no, yo te quiero más"_

"_En serio? Aww…. Yo también te quiero mi Jake"_

¬¬ …. CUCU…CUCU…CUCU… Tienen problemas, en serio ¬¬

Nos fuimos a dormir una vez terminó de contarnos. Esa noche tuve un sueño distinto, raro, si se puede decir, pero increíblemente bello, no creo que cambiara nada de él.

_Frente a mí, el crespúsculo, y yo viéndolo desde una de las cabinas del "Ojo de Londres" –es una gran rueda de 135 mts de altura, además de bellísima por la noche, prende luces de todos los colores O.o Jajaja!- era indescriptible la sensación de estar volando, y al mismo tiempo, admirando tan majestuoso paisaje. _

_**-Wow… es….perfecto.**__ Dije maravillada ante tal espectáculo _

_**-No comparándolo contigo.**__ Dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído._

_Esa voz….., es increíble… no puede ser…._

_Y sin embargo si es…_

_**-Porque todavía me sorprendo de tu presencia en mis sueños?**__ Dije volteándome, para estar frente a él._

_**-No creo que te logres acostumbrar**__** Nana, espera lo inesperado de mí.**__ Respondió abrazándome contra su pecho_

_Pendón me equivoque anteriormente…..ESTO, sí es PERFECTO!! _

_**-Si siempre estarás en mis sueños, entonces, no quiero despertar.**__ Le dije mirando fijamente esas esmeraldas que me hacían olvidar el mundo entero a mí alrededor._

_**-Yo siempre estaré contigo, no importa donde, yo te protege mi Nana.**__ Y me abrazó más fuerte contra él._

_Era alucinante el mar de emociones, que me producía el estar entre sus brazos, me sentía segura, protegida, querida, en resumen, me sentía en casa._

_**-Siempre nos vemos y no has terminado de decirme tu nombre.**_

_Se acerco a mi oído y dijo_

_**-Tranquila, muy pronto lo sabrás, antes de **__**darte tiempo a extrañarme princesa.**_

_Pronto para mi gusto me fui alejando de sus brazos y h__ay todo se volvió negro_

**-Nana…Nana…Nana!!....**Dijo alguien mientras me movía

**-Qué?.** Dije bostezando

**-Que estabas soñando Musa?** Dijo Eli

**-De que hablas?** Respondí

**-Es que no parabas de decir en sueños "perfecto"…"****dime tu nombre", ahora dime hermanita, que era "perfecto" y con quien hablabas?.** Dijo Jenn mirándome

**-Mmm no lo sé, no me acuerdo que soñé.** Mentí. No estaba lista para que supieran, de mi príncipe de unos preciosos ojos verdes.

**-Bueno apurémonos para ir a desayunar**. Dijo Morocha

Nos arreglamos y fieles a su costumbre, pasaron Jake y Robert por nuestra habitación, y juntos fuimos a la terraza a esperar a los chicos _–Alice, Rose, Jazz y Emmett-_ para desayunar.

**-Buenos días chicos.** Saludo Jasper, una vez llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa los cuatro

**-Hola Jazz, como estas?**

**-Hola Nana, cansado, agotado, quiero regresar a mi cuarto y dormir, y dormir, hasta que ya no pueda más.** Respondió recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Alice.

**-Jajaja! Jazz si eres flojo, Hola Nana.**

**-Hola Alice, que raro, tu tan despierta en la mañana?.** Pregunte riendo

**-A nooo, espérate que te cuente porque está así. Dile Alice, y por favor no omitas ****ningún detalle**. Dijo Rose divertida

**-Ay Rose, no seas aguafiestas, Alice tiene razón, hay que celebrar este día.** Dijo Emmett

**-Manito Grandulón, me perdí****, que ay que celebrar?** Pregunto Jenn

**-Bueno es que, hoy es lunes.** Respondió Emmett

**-Aja**** y…?** Dijo Morocha

**-Uissh, ustedes como que todavía están dormidos, bueno para eso estoy yo y les explico. Resulta que hoy se cumple una semana que entramos a este Internado, y que los hayamos conocido a ustedes.** Dijo Alice mirándonos

**-Además, que conocimos Londres de la mejor manera, ****también compramos ropa.** Dijo Rose

**-Cargamos bolsas.** Dijeron Emmett y Jazz riendo

**-Y nos enseñaron su lugar secreto aquí. Eso es mucho más de lo que pudiéramos pedir****, nadie había hecho algo así por nosotros.** Dijo mi pequeña gemela malvada –_es decir Alice xD - _

**-Ósea que FELIZ SEMANANIVERSARIO!!!** Gritaron todos ellos y se rieron de nuestras caras. Yo sinceramente, no sabía si reírme con ellos, o quedarme pegada viéndolos _–como lo estaba haciendo _

Después de tan…. loco? Desayuno fuimos a nuestras clases. –_ohhhh Yupi, primera clase y tenemos Historia del Arte, menos mal nos queda una semana para hacer el trabajo- _Jasper, Jake, Morocha y yo llegamos al salón, y nos preparamos para la tortura _–no habíamos descansado que se diga bien, el fin de semana-_

**-Nunca pensé que me cansaría de la historia, pero gracias por escuchar mis plegarias bendito reloj, ya termino la hora.** Dijo Jasper

**-Eso sí que me impresiona Jasper, tú, sin querer estar escuchando la historia?. Estas grave, hombre.** Dijo Jake dando palmadas en su hombro

**-Jajaja! Bueno todavía no me habitúo al cambio de horario, no es algo que superas de la noche a la mañana. Y que Alice a cada hora, minuto o segundo, parece que viviera en una juguetería y tuviera cinco años.** Reímos junto con Jazz

Me reuní con Jenn y Emmett en las puertas del gimnasio, ese día jugamos los tres al baloncesto. Se nos unieron Ángela, Ben y Tyler, y así nos separamos en equipos, chicas contra chicos. El juego fue muy divertido, por poco ganamos _–entre Tyler y Ben, no creo que su vocación sean los deportes, claro sin ofender-_ solo que teniendo Emmett en su equipo… POR DIOS QUIEN NO GANA?

**-Com****o te fue en tu clase de Música?** Pregunte a mi hermana, cuando estábamos en los vestidores.

**-Ohhhh bien, Alice y yo estamos escribiendo una canción, creo que será acústica. Que tal ustedes en Historia, Musa?**

**-Creo que estuvimos a poco de quedarnos dormidos en plena clase. **Dije riendo

**-Bueno, yo estuve igual al principio, pero entre cantando y tocando, me desperté rápido.** Respondió mientras salíamos del gimnasio al pasillo.

**-Nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas.** Se despidió Emmett

Mi hermana fue a su clase Historia _–Aburridoooooo!!!-_ y yo a Idiomas junto con Alice. _–bueno era un consuelo, adoraba las clases de mi profesor Albert (apodo: Chuky, ya verán porque), joven y con ganas de enseñar, no un anciano repitiendo lo que diga un libro-_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Morochita!!!... estas dormida?_

_O ya te despertaste? Jajaja!_

_Lizzy_

_**Para:**__ Lizzy_

_Bueno después de un buen juego de baloncesto, _

_Eso ya no ocurrirá, Y tú, cómo te fue _

_En tus clases? Que estás haciendo?_

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Bueno estuve a punto de dormirme, Pero _

_Llegue a la clase de Chuky y me tenía casi que _

_Dando la clase. Ósea o despiertas o despiertas. Y ahorita, _

_Arreglando algunas fotos que tomamos el fin de semana._

_Lizzy_

_**Para:**__ Lizzy_

_Menos mal que yo me desperté en el gimnasio_

_Sino aquí estuviera aplicándome la misma_

_Mira nos vemos ahorita en la terraza Morocha_

_Musa_

Sonó el timbre del almuerzo y casi corrimos hasta la terraza, necesitábamos aunque sea diez minutos de libertad _–AHHH que locuraaaaa!!!... necesito aireee-_ nos encontramos con mi queridísima Morocha que andaba igual.

Llegamos y ya estaban Rose, Jake, Jenn y Robert esperándonos para comer. Nos sentamos y estábamos hablando de cómo nos había ido en las primeras horas. Como nos habíamos despertado y todooooo eso _–pobre Morochita, ella si sufrió, despertarse a punta de CASI dar una clase. Eso es ser malo Chuky xD- _

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Alice

**-Hola Jazz.** Dijo- **Mmm, sí, estamos almorzando donde siempre….Vale aquí los espero.**

**-Que paso Alice?** Dijo Jenn

**-Ahh era Jazz, me dijo que ya habían ayudado a Edward ****con su cuarto y que venían para acá los tres. **Respondió

**-Ohhhh verdad que tu hermano llegaba hoy. **Dije **–bueno nos agarro en un día que casi nos podemos mover de clase a clase.**

**-No creo que le importe eso Musa, estaba ansioso por venir. **Dijo Rose

En eso llegaron Emmett y Jasper, se sentaron a la mesa y más atrás de ellos venia…. No puede ser… pero él... que hace aquí? 0.0 _–que broma es esta, no se vale, explícame que hace él aquí-_ venia mi ángel. Mi perfecto y maravilloso ángel de ojos verde esmeralda. Se veía más bello que la última vez que lo vi. _–Definitivamente mis sueños no le hacen justicia a semejante criatura-_

Él se acercaba a donde estaba yo _–supongo que porque estaba sentada al lado de Alice- _Ella se paró de su puesto acerco a su hermano a la mesa y dijo

**-Chicas y chicos, él es mi hermanito****, Edward Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

Él se acercaba a donde estaba yo _–supongo que, porque estaba sentada al lado de Alice- _Ella se paró de su puesto, lo acerco a la mesa y dijo:

**-Chicas y chicos, él es mi hermanito****, Edward Cullen.**

_CONTINUAMOS…_

No podía reaccionar, todavía las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi cabeza "Hermanito, Edward Cullen"…"Él es mi hermanito, Edward Cullen"… _-Ahh claro, tramposo, así es como querías que supiera tu nombre. Además, como no me di cuenta, claro, ahora todo cuadra. 1.-Faltaba un alumno nuevo, 2.-El hermano de Alice estaba el lunes y se fue el mismo día, y para culminar, 3.-Yo vi ese día a mi ángel. Y lo peor de todo, es que no pudo llegar otro día, sino hoy, que prácticamente me estoy arrastrando de lo cansada que estoy.-_

**-Bueno Eddy! yo te presentare ****a mis nuevas hermanitas y sus novios.** Dijo Emmett sonriendo

**-Emmett no me llames Eddy. Es la millonésima vez que te lo digo en el día.** Respondió

_No, no estoy soñando, esa voz solo puede ser perfecta, si viene de él. Y yo, todavía como estúpida, con cara de pegada, viéndolo__…o.O_

**-Edward****, estos son, la pequeña Jenn y su novio Robert.**

**-Hola Edward. **Dijeron los dos

**-****Hola.** Respondió con una sonrisa

**-Ellos son, Elizabeth (pero mejor dile Eli o Lizzy) y su novio Ja****cob.** Dijo Emmett abrazando a mi Morocha _–más bien asfixiándola, diría yo xD- _

**-Emm****ett la vas a asfixiar. **Dijo Jake

**-Ohm**** lo siento.** Respondió soltándola

**-****Jajaja! Tranquilo Jake. **Beso su mejilla y se volteo.** Hola Edward, nos volvemos a ver.** Dijo Eli estrechando su mano con el aludido

**-Eli, no sabía que ****conocieras a mis hermanos.** Respondió Edward un poco sorprendido

**-Mmm si bueno, entre todos nosotros, el primer día nos conocimos**** en distintas ocasiones. **Dijo Jake riendo

**-Bueno y ahora, Edward ella es mi ****hermanita Nana. Nana él es Eddy.** Dijo Emmett riendo

Él se volteo para verme y yo no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. Otra vez estaba sumergida en ese mar esmeralda, que tanto me atraía. Me picaban las manos, quería enormemente tocar su cabello cobrizo, y comprobar si era tan suave como prometía ser. Y sus ojos, solo ellos, hacían que el mundo desapareciera para mí. Sus labios formaron esa sonrisa torcida, que a cualquiera le quitaría el aliento, y tomando mi mano, sin dejar de mirarme dijo:

**-Hola Nana **

AYUDAME CONCIENCIA, AYUDAME… QUE TENGO QUE DECIR? _–Ay Nanita, estas mal querida. Te dijo __"hola Nana",__ que respondes a eso, Duh!! Pues yo lo haría así __"hola mi increíble y sexy príncipe perfecto de ojos verdes"__ te gusta?... a mí me encanta xD-_ Uyy Siii, gracias conciencia siempre eres de gran ayuda ¬¬ _-De nada Nanita, aquí estoy para lo que gustes Jajaja!-_

**-Hola Edward.** _–Ay, ahora debo parecer el propio tomate, que vergüenza-_

Estuvimos mirándonos sin despegar la vista del otro, él no dejaba de sonreír y yo, supongo que no dejaba de sonrojarme _–El calor que sentía en mis mejillas era Ufff, como si estuviera bajo el sol-_

Cuando escuche unas risas, volví a la realidad parpadeando y alejé mi mano de la suya.

**-Bueno, ya conociste a los chicos ****y chicas, Jajaja!, y dime hermanito que clases tienes ahorita?** Dijo Alice riendo _–Ya sabía yo que conocía esa risa ¬¬, gracias Alice… Gemela MUY, MUY malvada-_

**-Mmm… no recuerdo ****bien, solo vi las clases después del almuerzo, pero, creo que eran: Fotografía, Música y hay otra, creo que era Idiomas, si no me equivoco.** Respondió pensativo.

**-Ohm… Edward,**** Nana y yo tenemos después del almuerzo Fotografía y Música, tranquilo nosotras te guiamos.** Dijo Morocha _–Mátenla… Uissh, como se le ocurre decir "oh estoy también en esa clase", ahora sí que morí… son 2 clases con él. Que voy a hacer?... Trágame tierra…. donde hay un arbolito para esconderme?-_

Dicho esto, él me miro con su sonrisa _–este hombre me quiere matar, eso ya está comprobado-_ y dijo:

**-Seria un gusto ir con ustedes a clase chicas.** Respondió sin despegar su vista de mí.

**-****Te gusta la Fotografía, Edward?** Pregunto Morocha.

**-La verdad, todavía estoy aprendiendo, pero me encanta tener un recuerdo de las cosas hermosas.** Respondió sonriéndome -_este hombre me dejara_ _volver a ser de mi color normal, ó me quedare como tomatico para siempre?.-_

**-****Cuáles son tus preferencias?** Pregunto Jenn.

**-No tengo alguna distinción, pero actualmente, ****prefiero tomar fotos a personas. Usualmente es a mis hermanos o mis padres, en casa o en alguna reunión y no pierden la oportunidad de tomarse una foto; pero también me gustan los paisajes, donde vivíamos se podían apreciar el crepúsculo, y era una visión demasiado increíble.** Respondió recordando.

**-Wow!!... a mi hermana también le gustan los crepúsculos de Londres, entre las tantas fotos de nosotros****, también guarda espacio para las de ellos.** Comento Jenn mirándome.

**-Es cierto, a Nana le fascina**** admirar tanto el crepúsculo, la luna como las estrellas, son algo tan mágico, a veces la acompaño, y te relaja totalmente.** Dijo Morocha.

**-Me encantaría verlos entonces, son todo un misterio.** Respondió Edward mirándome.

**-Me disculpan un momento por favor, es que, para la clase de ahorita me hace falta algo. Ya vuelvo.** Me levante de la mesa y mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

Cuando llegue al cuarto, fui directo a mi cama, me senté, y colocando la almohada para que tapara mi cabeza, me deje caer para atrás.

**-No puede ser****… eres un tramposo Edward… nunca me paso por la cabeza volverte a ver en una situación así, pero es que soy loca, loca es lo que soy, tenía que darme cuenta y por estar en Júpiter no lo hice… obviamente tú eras el hermano de Alice y Emmett. **Dije pensando en voz alta.

**-Ajá y, que era lo que se te había quedado? **

**-Morocha?...**** que haces aquí?** Dije quitándome la almohada de la cabeza

**-Eso está de más Musa, la pregunta es que te paso? Porque de pronto te fuiste, así como si nada? **

**-No lo sé, necesitaba pensar, es todo.**

**-Bueno, yo no puedo entrar en tu mente, pero si te conozco, y te puedo asegurar, que sé por donde están tus pensamientos en este momento. **Dijo sentándose al lado mío

**-Ahh sí?**

**-Mmm, hagamos una prueba, tiene que ver con cierto chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes de infarto, piel pálida y que por cosas de la vida se apellida Cullen?**

**-Que comes que adivinas Morochita xD**

**-No hay que tener el don de leer mentes para saber eso Nanita, ahora dime que sucede, y sabes que lo sabré tarde o temprano, obvio prefiero temprano.**

Le conté a Elizabeth todo desde el principio, la primera vez que lo vi, el primer sueño _–los demás son míos xD-_, el no poder dejar de pensarlo y como me quede cuando lo vi entrar a la terraza detrás de Emmett y Jasper.

**-Fue él**** quien te ayudó?** Pregunto ella

**-****Sí, no te estoy diciendo Morochita?**

**-Wow, que loco… ahora entiendo, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como tú o peor, no es fácil toparse con el vampiro de tus sueños y dejarlo pasar no más.**

**-A que te refieres con "Vampiro de tus sueños"?**

**-****A que mi espera a terminado, no? **Dijo divertida

**-Ahh?**** Me perdí, ya va. Espera de qué?** Respondí

**-Si no mal recuerdo, tú me dijiste hace mucho tiempo****, que "esperara sentada" a que llegara el día que, ésta vampira** Me señalo **Encontrara a su vampiro, el cual le quitara el aliento, y que la descolocara totalmente. Y por lo que me dices, no tuve que esperar tanto, Musa. **Dijo riendo

**-Morocha no lo sabes, puede que yo haya pensado y soñado con él, pero esa soy yo, tú no sabes que está pasando por su mente. Probablemente debe estar pensando que soy una loca, porque desde que llego a la mesa, no dejaba de mirarlo, además, parecía que un farolito prendido, sonrojarme a cada rato. **Dije escondiendo mi rostro con la almohada

**-Mmm… no lo creo y te diré porque, 1.-Bien sabes que los sueños, sueños son. Pero en ocasiones, te quieren mostrar algo, Musa. 2.-Te puedo asegurar que también está pensando en ti, como tú en él. **Dijo quitando la almohada de mi cara

**-Como lo sabes?.... no me digas, te metiste a adivina y yo ni enterada? **

**-No pero te lo puedo demostrar, quieres saber algo? **Preguntó ayudándome a sentar.

**-Suéltalo**

**-Además de Jenn, Alice y yo, que nos dimos cuenta que te pasaba algo; Edward también lo noto, y me pregunto qué te pasaba? Si sabia porque te habías ido así? si te dolía algo o estabas enferma?. **

**-Y que le dijiste?**

**-Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decirle, que seguro te cayó mal la comida, mentira no es, hoy estaba horrible.**

**-Y te dijo algo?**

**-Al principio no, solo se levanto y me pregunto donde quedaba tu habitación, quería asegurarse que no te sucedía nada. Le dije que yo te buscaba, que se nos adelantara y que lo veíamos en clases.**

**-Ay Morocha, que voy a hacer? Son dos clases con él**

**-Menos mal que yo estoy contigo en esas dos.**

**-Sí pero, no voy a resistir la tentación de estarlo mirando, además de querer lanzarme sobre él y tocar su hermoso cabello cobre, su rostro, sus ojos… Awww... es demasiado lindo como para despegarte de él.**

**-Tranquila, demasiada información Musa Jajaja!, lo que se me ocurre es que le busquemos conversación, para saber más de él y ya. Anda vamos que van a comenzar las clases y después Peter no nos dejará entrar**

**-Vamos pues**

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al salón de Fotografía, pero antes de llegar tenía que preguntarle algo a mi Morocha, era una duda que me estaba carcomiendo.

**-Antes de entrar, tengo una pregunta Morochita.**

**-Que paso?**

**-De donde conocías a Edward?**

**-De mi clase de computación Jajaja! **Dijo riendo por mi cara

**-WTF o.O…?- **

**-Él estaba el primer día aquí,**** fue a la clase, ay lo conocí**_.-¬¬ y no me pudiste decir?-_** Oye, no me mires así. **Dijo acusándome con su dedo. **Yo te lo dije, pero no me escuchaste**

**-****Déjalo así, entremos ya.**

Llegamos al salón, todos estaban murmurando acerca del chico nuevo… Pero, adivinen donde estaba sentado mi perfecto ángel,…Mmm perdón, digo Edward?, pues nada más y nada menos que en nuestra mesa. _–De verdad que eres inesperado, hombre o.0-_

Nos hizo señas y nos sentamos junto a él, que casualmente era nuestra mesa _–Como sabría cual era?, Ahh si, por nuestro inconfundible afiche de fotos y nombre de nosotras dos, que bello nos quedo Wiiiii!!! xD -_

**-****Te sientes mejor Nana?** Preguntó mirándome preocupado

**-Si ****tranquilo, ya la enfermera me atendió, Edward.** Mentí evitando su mirada _–Contrólate, contrólate Nanita… No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, solo que el vampiro de tus sueños está justo AL LADO tuyo, pero no hay que entrar en estado de shock, no pasa nada, por Dios, si es cosa de todos los días 0.o-_

Mire a mi Morocha, ella estaba tratando por todos los medios de contener una carcajada. _–Por eso dicen que la venganza es dulce, tranquila, ya me reiré yo!! ¬¬ -_ Ufff, menos mal se pudo controlar y dijo:

**-Edward la semana pasada el Prof. Peter nos dijo que venía un fotógrafo aquí, a Londres, y que pasaría por el Internado. Tenemos que hacer una sesión de fotos. **

**-Ahh siii, es por mesa, es decir, ahora somos nosotros tres. **Dije yo

**-Que tienen pensado?** Preguntó él.

**-La verdad es que todavía nada, el sábado tuvimos una salida con Alice, Jazz, Rose y Emm. Tomamos muchas fotos y cuando te digo muchas, es que, menos mal que no fui la única que llevo su cámara.** Dije riendo

Él me miro sonriendo y yo no sé de cuantos tonos de rojo me ruborice _–creo que invente un nuevo tono xD. Ya se sabe quien hará de Rudolf este año ¬¬ -._

**-Me imagino, mis hermanos tienden a volverse locos con una cámara, que te lo digo yo.** Dijo también riendo

**-Se te ocurre algo para la sesión, Edward? **Pregunte interesada en su respuesta

**-Podríamos salir todos, pero esta vez****, yo iría también. Conocen algún lugar para que pasemos todos el sábado?.** Pregunto

Elizabeth y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, algo que a Edward le resulto divertido

**-Morochita, estas pensando en…?**

**-Ese mismo lugar, Musa. **Dijo todavía sonriendo

**-Sera perfecto, además Jake quería llevarte**** hace tiempo.** Respondí riendo

**-No seré la única acompañada.** Contraataco sonriéndome y mirando de reojo a Edward, _-como que me quedare roja toda la clase si ella sigue con sus comentarios tan INDIRECTOS O.o tengo suerte que Edward no se haya dado cuenta todavía Fiuff-_

**-Entonces ya tienen un lugar en mente?** Pregunto mirándonos a cada una

**-Sí, y será magnifico, ****maravillo, espectacular, increíble, fascinante, es tan Wow… se van a impresionar mucho, de verdad. **Dije imaginándomelo

**-Ya tengo ganas de que sea sábado.** Dijo sonriéndome _–Como amo esos ojos esmeralda Awww, creo que yo también espero ansiosa el sábado-_

**-Sí Edward, definitivamente estoy ansiosa porque llegue el sábado, no es verdad Musa?** Dijo la loca que tengo por Morocha.

Solo puede asentir, me daba miedo la cara que ella tenía.

_Uyy… en que me metí? O.o_

La clase la pasamos hablando de todo, y de nada xD. Edward nos conto que su madre Esme Cullen es una decoradora de interiores- _muy buena por cierto; de ay viene el talento de Alice para el diseño-,_ y que su padre Dr. Carlisle Cullen es un médico muy reconocido, lo trasladaron para acá y así fue como se mudaron todos de Forks.

Luego nos fuimos a la clase de Música, las chicas estaban todas babeando por Edward _–Traten de disimular, grrrrr… además dejen de mirarlo, él es mío y de nadie más, Jum!-_ nos sentamos en nuestros puestos _–mi perfecto ángel estaba detrás de mí, estoy que muero- _la Prof. Marie llego y lo presento a los demás alumnos _– esas babeadoras INDISCRETAS no desaprovecharon de mirarlo también-._

**-Eso fue****, como decirlo… un poco incomodo.** Me susurro al oído

**-Jajaja! Porque? Te dio pena?** Me voltee para mirarlo. _-DIOS!!! Estaba muy, MUY cerca, y créeme cuando digo CERCA, es a 2cm de distancia que separábamos nuestros rostros de cada uno-_

**-No, pero no es muy divertido que te presentes y la ****mayoría de la población femenina este inundando el salón con la baba.** Dijo riendo

**-Eyyy! Me ofendí.** Y después agregue muy bajito** Yo no babee.** Dije sonrojándome

En eso sonó mi celular.

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Jajaja! Si lo hacías!!! Pero en el almuerzo _

_No ahorita… Jajaja! Tenias que verte_

_Creo que te tome unas cuantas fotos…_

_Luego te las enseñare… Besitos Jajaja!_

_Sabes que te quiero Musa_

_Lizzy_

La fulmine con la mirada, ella estaba al lado mío riéndose. Edward nos miro extrañado.

**-Quiero preguntar?** Dijo mirándonos a las dos

**-Te aseguro que no. A menos, que quieras salir lastimado. **Respondió Morocha todavía riendo

**-Edward, que tipo de instrumento tocas? **Pregunto Marie

**-El piano.** Respondió automáticamente

**-En serio?** Pregunto una chica de la clase

**-Sí, me gusta mucho. **Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Puedes tocar un trozo de alguna pieza**** que conozcas, Edward?** Pregunto Marie

**-Claro.**

Se levanto y fue hasta el piano, abrió la tapa, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar

Era la melodía más bella, escucharla era sentirse alegre, amado, divertido, esperanzado…. Que digo, un sin fin de cosas que me transmitió cuando comenzó a tocar.

Mire a mi Morocha y ella estaba igual que yo, impactada, shockeada, solo Edward podía reproducir esa melodía y que fuera perfecta…tanto como él.

Termino de tocar, y se volvió a sentar tras de mí

**-Wow… fue… Wow****, me dejaste sin palabras.** Dije volteándome para verlo

**-Te gusto?** Pregunto. Por alguna razón sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar de una manera que no había visto.

**-A quien no? Es preciosa Edward. **Dije sonriendo

**-Si sencillamente, bellísima.** Dijo mi Morocha

**-Gracias chicas.** Dijo sonriendo

**-Edward te felicito, tienes talento con el piano.** Dijo Marie

**-Ajaammmm.** Respondieron las babeadoras _–Jajaja! Dios no puedo, ayúdenme Jajaja! Sus caras no las superare. Y la de mi perfecto ángel, bueno la de él, ya de por si no la dejo de pensar, así que, que es una razón más para no olvidarla?, aunque ésta es graciosísima-_

**-Que clase tienes ahora Edward? **Pregunto Morocha, cuando salimos de Música

**- Idiomas**

**-Bueno entonces nos vemos, yo tengo Deporte.** Dijo despidiéndose

**-te acompaño a tu clase Edward.** Dije

**-Gracias.** Dijo sonriendo

Fuimos caminando y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Emmett que estaba junto a la puerta.

**-Hola chicos.** Nos saludo

**-Hola Emm.** Saludamos

**-Nana que clase tienes?**Pregunto Edward antes de yo irme

**-Computación, porque?**

**-Ahh bueno, Mmm… nos vemos después? **Pregunto dudoso

**-Si claro.** Respondí _–Ni modo, ahora mi rostro es rojo permanentemente-_

Tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella

**-Hasta entonces Nana.** Dijo sonriéndome

Los dos entraron a su salón, y yo no sé como llegue a mi clase. Solo pensaba en lo increíble que era mi ángel, mi vampiro, no exagero cuando digo que es sencillamente PERFECTO.

La clase paso normal, estaba arreglando una que otra fotografía, el profesor nos estaba enseñando una de las funciones de un nuevo programa que trajo.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en Edward, que solo me di cuenta de la existencia de mi Manito cuando salimos de la clase.

**-Yujuuuu!!! Aloooo tierra llamando a Nana, estas ahí? **Pregunto

**-Ahh? Dime Jake**

**-Hey, volviste. Me puedes decir que te pasa, estas muy rara desde el almuerzo, te sientes bien?**

**.Mmm si claro, solo estaba concentrada, nada más** _–Pero en Edward –_añadí mentalmente

**-Bueno vamos a buscar a Eli al gimnasio, Manita **

**-Claro**

Llegamos y mi morocha estaba saliendo, después nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para dejar las cosas y nos devolvimos al campus para reunirnos con todos.

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Hola hermanita linda y bella. Como te _

_Fue hoy?__ Te he dicho que te quiero? _

_No importa Te Quiero!_

_Ángel _

Mas o menos?... que le paso a esta loca… ¬¬

_**Para:**__ Jenn _

_Mmm claro, te golpeaste la cabeza_

_O me vas a pedir algo?_

_Yo no hice nada, por__sia caso._

_Musa_

_**Para:**__ Nana_

_Ay Manita, si eres mala_

_Bueno solo te iba a decir_

_Que saldré con Chiquito un rato._

_Ángel _

_**Para:**__ Jenn _

_Tranquila, estaremos todos aquí_

_Cualquier cosa avísame Ángel,_

_Nos vemos, salúdame a mi cuñadito_

_Musa_

**-Hola Musa… Hola Jake… H****ola Lizzy.** Nos abrazo Alice cuando llegamos

**-Hola Alice.** Respondimos nosotros sonriendo.

**-Lizzy acompáñame un momento, ya venimos chicos****. **Dijo Jake

**-Hermanita, como te fue hoy? **Me pregunto Emmett

**-Bien Emm****ett, solo un poco, cansada, es todo. Bueno, además de eso, entre Morocha, Edward y yo organizamos una salida para este sábado, que espero nos acompañen, es un lugar que tienen que visitar porque si. Como le dijimos a Edward, es maravillo, les va a encantar. **Les dije a Alice y Emmett junto con Jazz y Rose.

-**Wow… entonces ay que prepararnos, la otra vez nos dejaron alucinados con ese prado, era realmente bello.** Dijo Rose

**-Tomaremos muchas fotos… será increíble.** Dijo Alice dando saltitos

**-Obvio, nos ayudaran con nuestra sesión para la clase de Fotografía.** Respondí riendo con ella

**-Entonces tendremos que llevarnos todas las cámaras, Jajaja! Si el sábado que salimos no se nos hubiera ocurrido llevarlas, no tomamos toda esa cantidad de fotos.** Dijo Jasper

Estuvimos hablando lo que quedaba de la tarde sobre la salida de este sábado. Alice estaba súper emocionada, Rose ni hablar, nuestro Manito Grandulón parecía que fuera a una juguetería Jajaja!, Jasper estaba feliz solo con que Alice estuviera feliz, pero de la persona que yo no podía despejar mis ojos y viceversa, no decía nada, solo estaba con nosotros escuchando y mirándonos a cada uno.

**-Chicos ya es tarde, me iré a dormir.** Dije levantándome

**-Y Jenn? Donde esta Nana?** Pregunto Rose

**-Ella salió con Rob después de ****las clases, me dijo que volvía temprano, seguro debe estar por llegar, Rose. **Le respondí

**-Hasta mañana Nana. **Dijeron Alice y Rose.

**-Chao Manita. **Dijeron Jasper y Emmett

**-Jajaja! Chao chicos, hasta mañana. **Me despedí

Me fui alejando, pero me iba triste. Edward no se había despedido de mi, solo me miraba y ya. Quizá Morocha no tenga toda la razón, en que él piensa en mí, como yo en él.

Seguí caminando hasta que empecé a escuchar que me llamaban, pensé que podría ser él, y mi corazón comenzó una carrera desenfrenada solo de imaginarme esa posibilidad. Me gire pero no lo conseguí a Edward, sino a Jake.

**-Hola Nana, solo quería decirte que ya deje a Elizabeth en su cuarto, nos vemos mañana Manita. **Dijo despidiéndose

**-Claro, adiós Jake.** Dije volviendo a mi camino.

Poco me faltaba para llegar a mi habitación, pero si entraba con la cara que tenia, se preocuparían mucho mi hermana y Morocha. Así que decidí ir a comprar un té para calmarme y luego iría con ellas.

Cuando ya lo tenía, me senté en una de las mesas cercanas, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención, sino el agarre que apareció en mi hombro, justo cuando estaba ya en la silla. Inmediatamente me tense. Pero nunca me imaginaria lo que siguió.

**-Te sientes bien Nana?** Preguntó una voz que reconocería a kilómetros

**-Ed.… Edward?** Pregunte volteándome para verlo

**-Siento haberte asustado.** Dijo avergonzado

**-Que haces aquí?** Pregunte todavía sin creerlo

**-Bueno quería acompañarte hasta tu habitación para que no fueras sola, pero te fuiste muy rápido y ahorita fue cuando te encontré. Por cierto porque el té?**

**-Me dolía un poco la cabeza.** Mentí. Ahora si me sentía mejor. _–Lo que no hizo el té, lo hizo él en menos tiempo xD-_

**-Menos mal que vine a acompañarte entonces.** Dijo pensativo

**-Gracias.** Le dije sonriendo

**-No hay porque.** Respondió regalándome mi sonrisa favorita.

Termine mi bebida y nos encaminamos hacia mi cuarto. No habíamos hablado mucho, solo un par de frases, y llevábamos apenas un día de "conocernos" oficialmente _– porque de vernos, Ufff un montón en mis sueños, aunque él no esté enterado-_ sin embargo, se sentía un silencio cómodo y sin necesidad de ser ocupados.

Sin embargo, solo un día me bastaba para empezar a descubrir el misterio de sus ojos esmeraldas, que aunque no los tenía frente, se notaban profundos y apagados, no como esta tarde que eran brillantes. Eso me decía que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y algo sucedía

**-Edward te pasa algo?**

Dio un pequeño respingo, y se volteo a verme, su expresión cambio y trato de esbozar una sonrisa, pero ni de cerca con mi sonrisa perfecta.

**-Nada, solo pensaba, tranquila**

**-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea verdad, somos amigos Edward.** Dije poniéndome frente a él.

**-Lo siento, tienes razón, solo que estaba pensando, te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por un helado, quiero conocer más de ti. Eres especial Nana.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-**Cla…Claro, Edward. Me encantaría salir contigo mañana. **Dije sonriéndole

Llegamos hasta mi habitación, se paro para tomar mi mano depositando un beso en ella _–inconscientemente se ha vuelto nuestro saludo-_ y decirme

**-Perfecto Nana, entonces nos vemos mañana **

**-Claro Edward, hasta mañana**

**-Que tengas dulces sueños pequeña.**

**-Igual tú.**

Sus ojos me miraban y yo a ellos, tenía ese brillo especial, toda preocupación se había ido. Dejo otro beso tanto en mi mano, que todavía sostenía, como en mi mejilla y desapareció hasta su habitación.

_Wow… Edward... definitivamente… es perfecto. Y todo mío. _

Es un caballero, es lindo, sus ojos son el más bello mar esmeralda en el que me haya sumergido. Su cabello es de un extraño color, es cobrizo y despeinado, pero y qué? me encantaría poder tocarlo y comprobar si es tan suave como se ve, recorrer su rostro. Tiene la sonrisa más deslumbrante que exista y además me deja sin aliento totalmente. Su cuerpo, Ufff como que subió la temperatura no? es musculoso pero no llegando a exagerar. Es inteligente, toca el piano, le gusta tomar fotos, saben qué? No me había dado cuenta, pero tengo que admitirlo, ya no puedo negarlo. Desde que conocí a Edward Cullen en el pasillo, no dejo de pensar y soñarlo, es decir, que mi Morocha tenía razón, estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. He conseguido por fin a mi vampiro, a mi perfecto vampiro de ojos verdes. Solo espero que yo tenga la oportunidad de ser su vampira.


	6. Chapter 6

**_18 de Junio 2010_**

_Hemos vuelto! _

_si si ya sé que andábamos perdidas pero nos dimos un pequeño descanso y volvimos a escribir... bueno más bien mi hermana por lo que yo me dedicare a publicar sus capítulos, aunque como seguimos en la universidad no será tan frecuente pero prometo asegurarme de no dejar ninguna historia sin completar_

_SIN EMBARGO "La Belleza de los Sueños" esta en hiatus hasta próximo aviso... no ha llegado la inspiración... por lo pronto la que empezare a colgar es la de nana y cuando pueda la mía _

_Nos leemos pronto _


	7. AVISO

_**11 de Septiembre 2010**_

_Hola a todos! _

_Este mes ha sido muy emotivo por así decirlo para nosotras... Aparte de la historia q empecé a colgar de mi hermana a surgido dos más por algunas experiencias que nos han pasado_

_Les explico que aunque estamos escribiendo es en una libreta no directamente en la computadora... Y bueno la universidad nos esta absorbiendo porque estamos terminando semestre y les pedimos paciencia, vamos a terminar el fic porque realmente es algo importante para mi hermana _

_Además queremos que voten sobre que historia quieren primero aparte de la actual _

_Café de Esperanza__ la estoy escribiendo yo, y bueno no fue un buen día para mí porque tuve una experiencia desagradable pero tuvo consecuencias buenas ya que escribí esta historia_

_Trata sobre una chica que ama a su amigo pero este no a ella, se lo cuenta a su mejor amiga en una cafetería y justo en ese lugar un chico de ojos verdes le enseña lo que es reír y divertirse _

_... que pasara con ellos?_

_Decisión del Corazón__ esta es el otro fic de mi hermana aquí se los dejo _

_Summary: uno dice -me gusta tu risa, después del sonido de tu corazón es lo mejor que he escuchado nunca, te quiero Bella.- El otro dice te amo cada oportunidad que tenía...ambos eran totalmente opuestos y me hacían sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. ¿Que podía hacer, a quien elegir? ¿Había alguna oportunidad de que ninguno de los tres saliera lastimado? _


End file.
